


I Think Earth Is A Pretty Great Place (2016)

by Saile



Series: ITEIAPGP [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Coping, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loss of Parent(s), Love Triangles, Lovers To Enemies, Minor Character Death, Oskar but he's villainized for plot convenience sorry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, References to Depression, Running Away, Teen Romance, Therapy, Tom is also villainized for plot convenience sorry ily tom, Unrealistic Teen Romance and Drama, War, coming to terms, emotional breakdowns, keeping secrets, learning how to cope, not a songfic, relationship building, serious topics, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saile/pseuds/Saile
Summary: Star Butterfly was supposed to be the heir to the throne of Mewni.Star Butterfly was supposed to live her teen years as carefree as possible.Star Butterfly was supposed to be enjoying her life.Star Butterfly was NOT supposed to lose everything she ever knew and loved.All she wants is to go back home.---FOREWARNING:There is death brought up in the story, as well as war, PTSD, anxiety, and references to depression. This story was NOT IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER written to romanticize PTSD, anxiety, etc, or to convey the idea of someone "fixing" anyone.Thank you to Fieke, my biggest supporter and motivator while I worked on the ITEIAPGP series. You deserve so much success and happiness in your life.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Oskar Greason, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Series: ITEIAPGP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218548





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fieke (Pokepotato)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fieke+%28Pokepotato%29).



> THIS IS OLD!!! I was in middle school getting back into writing when I wrote this. No, I am not finishing this series. Yes, I am in the process of rewriting this book. I don't know when or if I'll ever finish that, though. 
> 
> Thank you to Fieke, my biggest supporter and motivator while I worked on the ITEIAPGP series. You deserve so much success and happiness in your life.  
> LINK TO FIEKE'S YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-suGx6XdenSQjckWIjDc1A

It was a rainy day on Mewni. Star had been fighting monsters all day, and she had just come back to clean up before her 14th birthday family wand was bestowed upon her. She stood upstairs in the castle, washing her face off. Her clean pale cheeks blushed with rosy pink hearts. She smiled and sighed with the bounce of her shoulders. She rushed to the outdoors for a breath of fresh air. "I can't believe I'm getting the wand." She exclaimed to the blue unicorn she had just sat on. She peered at the sky and thought "I should be getting there now." She steered the unicorn toward the castle, bolting past the commoners, and quickly making her way to the castle again. She wore her nicest blue dress a cute yellow tiara. Breaking down the door and causing chaos, she anxiously landed in front of her parents, ready to get the wand. Lectured on from Moon, she sighed and explained she could be responsible.  
"We need to talk." Her parents sat down, as she stared at both of them. "It was only one mistake!" She exclaimed. "No, Star. That's not what we're talking about." Her father chimed in. They looked at each other, before peering back to Star with a concerned expression. "Star, we're sending you away for a while." Moon spoke hesitantly. "What?! Why?" She asked, standing up. They both sighed, Moon shaking her head. "Please just follow us." Her mother said, standing up as well. Star looked to her dad for answers, or at least some comfort, as her mother walked out the room. He sighed, looked down to the floor, grabbed her hand, and walked her out of the room.

"Please don't send me away!" Star begged her parents, tugging at her mother as things were loaded and readied on the carriage. A man grabbed a pair of sharp dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. "Please don't send me away to St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses!" She pleaded desperately. Her mother sighed and looked down to Star. "We're not sending you to St. O's. We're sending you to a safer place to train. Earth." Star sighed, relieved. "Wait what do you mean train?" She asked, peering up again. "Star, I don't want to break it to you this way, but we're going to war. I don't want to frighten you, but you need to learn to defend yourself in a dimension where it's safer and you're not a target." Moon explained. Her father held his breath, silently standing there. Star paused, biting her tongue. "Wh-...Why?" She asked, hesitantly. "Star, please don't question it. We, as your loving parents, just want our daughter to be safe." Her mother grabbed her hand. Star quickly looked to her dad, who stood there, looking as if he was going to cry. Star nodded. "I won't stop training till you guys tell me it's safe enough to come back." She stated, determined. "Look, you need to take it easy, though, as well. We don't want you to worry too much." Her father pitched in quickly. She nodded, shifting her eyes to her father, and scrunching up her mouth. Thus she climbed into the carriage. "Bye Mewniii.." she sighed, her chin resting on her palms.

It'd been only a few hours since her parents dropped her off on Earth. "Where am I going to get a place to stay?" She asked herself as she leaned against the lockers. "Hey there, you're new, right?" A girl with short blonde hair and a blue streak walked up to her. Star peered to the girl in front of her. "Yeaah." She said, almost questioningly. "Cool. You got a place?" The girl asked, smiling. Star felt awkward. "Uh, actually not really. I didn't really think this through much.." She admitted. The girl chuckled and leant out her left hand since her right was holding a small blue skateboard. She shook her hand awkwardly, but let out a friendly smile anyway. "I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas. You?" She asked. "Star Butterfly." She introduced. "Nice to meet you Star Butterfly. you can stay with me and my family because I'm sure they wouldn't mind." She said. Star smiled a genuine smile at the thought that she had made a possible new friend.

The wind blew through both of their blonde hair as they rode on the skateboard. Star held onto Jackie's shoulders, as she steered them to school. "This is so thrilling!" Star exclaimed. Jackie chuckled, as they reached the front of the school. Star hopped off, as Jackie slowed down. She followed Jackie over to a brick wall surrounding a small tree and sat down beside her. "So this is Echo Creek Academy, right?" She asked for confirmation. "Pretty sure that's the name." Jackie laughed, as she rolled the skateboard around on the ground while she sat. Passed by was a boy with brown hair and a bright red jacket, alone. Star's eyes followed him, as she walked up to two boys. A slender tan boy with fluffy brown hair and thin black round glasses, and a round thick boy with red hair and freckles. She looked to a group of girls in yellow tank tops and skirts. "Are you checking out the people?" Jackie asked, startling Star. Star awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, kind of." She admitted, shrugging. "Okay, well I think we should go to class now." Jackie said, Star nodding. Jackie stood up and climbed on the skateboard, as Star climbed onto the back behind her. She started steering the skateboard through the clearing hallways, passing the red-hoodied boy. He nodded to Jackie, as she nodded back with a smiled. Star stared at him, before looking up front to Jackie. "Do you like him?" She asked. Jackie slowed down the skateboard, reaching the classroom. "Who?" She asked as she picked up the skateboard after Star stepped off. "That boy with the red hoodie?" She asked, turning to Star. She nodded. Jackie chuckled, "He's cute, but I like someone else." Jackie explained as she and Star walked into the class. Star noticed the boy sitting in the front, as Jackie took her seat. Fast forward to Star sitting beside the boy, getting lost in her thoughts and peering out the window. She thought, "I wonder what'll happen." Just as the bell rang and they all stood up to leave.


	2. Diaz & Butterfly

She sat in front of the school that day. She sat out front eating her lunch, and looking down to her feet. It was lightly drizzling, and the umbrella had blown off the table a bit. "You really should come inside." She heard and turned around with an expectation of Jackie. "Oh." She mumbled quietly to herself as she looked up and saw the boy from earlier. "I don't know where you're from but here in California it doesn't really rain a lot so I can't tell if you're used to it, but I really think it's better to stay inside so you don't get sick or cold." He spoke again, awaiting an actual response. She held the sandwich over the plate she had before it blew off. She looked at the boy behind her. "So..?" He asked. "Y-yeah, right." She stammered and threw the sandwich in the trash as she walked over. She was soaked head to toe. He led her into the art room, and they took a seat while she wrung out her long blonde hair. He messed around with the edge of his jacket sleeve, before looking up at Star, who had taken off her headband and threw her hair in a bun. He paused and then shook his head. "Who are you?" He asked her, tilting his head and leaning back a little in the chair. "Star Butterfly. Who are you?" She asked, as she picked up some paintbrushes and messing with the brush, before setting them back down again. She peered over to him, a second after asking. He nodded his head, "Marco Diaz. Don't mess up the tips, you'll ruin them." He said, and stood up to take a brush out of Star's hand and set it back in a cup she took it out of. She stared up at him, a little surprised. He turned to face her and realized how close they were. Star noticed immediately and looked back down to the paint brush cans beside her once they made eye contact. He sighed and walked over to his seat again, embarrassed. "So why'd you have to come here?" He asked, breaking the ice. She shrugged. "Why do people usually transfer places, here?" She asked, not looking to him. He shrugged. "Well I mean some people move because parents divorced, a job change, moving in with someone else, or they need to get a fresh start or get away from something." He explained, peering at her to try and catch her attention. She wasn't focused. She- in fact, was thinking. She'd been thinking since earlier that day. "I just wanted to get away." She shrugged, lying. "Okay then." He said, almost to himself. They sat in silence for another 5 minutes before he spoke again. "Is there something bothering you?" He tilted his head, as she sat on the art supplies counter near the door. She looked up quickly, brought out of her thoughts. "Yeah." She said quickly. "Oh, what is it?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What- ?? I meant no." She shook her head, trying to catch herself. "Okay.." He said once more. "Do you have any friends here?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. She shrugged, "Jackie." She stated before he sat up and almost fell out of his seat. "You're friends with Jackie Lynn Thomas?" He asked, trying to recover from the almost-fall. She nodded. "I guess so. Why?" She asked, her frown turning to a small smile. He smiled and laughed a little. "You were the girl on her skateboard earlier?" He asked, hoping for a response. Star chuckled, "Ye-Yeah!" She chuckled a little, her shoulders bouncing. "That's so cool!" He said. "Do you like her?" She asked him quickly. He paused, and looked Star in the eye. "you didn't tell her did you?" He asked, almost worried. "oh, no. But she thinks you're kind of cute, though-" She began. He smiled a big goofy grin, standing up. She couldn't help but smile as well. "Really?!" He asked. She nodded, smiling, and crossing her arms. "Jackie Lynn Thomas thinks I, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, is cute. That's the best news I've heard this year!" He chuckled, trying to get himself together. "You know, I didn't ask how you became friends with Jackie?" He turned around. "Well she kind of rode up to me and then we talked and she asked if I had a place to stay, so of course I told her the truth and she took me home and now I stay with her when we're not at school." She shrugged, explaining as much as she knew. "That's crazy." He shook his head, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a smile. "I should probably go train." She said, point to the door, hoping to leave soon. "Wait- train for what?" He asked, calming down, and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh- I meant- I gotta .. I should probably go ... Tame.. Tame! I should probably go tame my .. My uhh. My hair!" She stammered, quickly attempting to cover her mess up. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Okay..?" He said and moved out of the way so she could leave. She peered the other way as she walked passed him, shamefully. He watched as she reached the door. "Star?" He asked. She sighed, and relaxed from being super tense, and turned around. "Yes...?" She asked. "You're pretty cool. We should talk more." Marco smiled, tugging at his red sleeve. She smiled, then looked at him in the eye before tilting her head and saying "You too, Marco Diaz." She turned around and went to leave before he called out again. "Don't get sick out there." He shouted. She rolled her eyes as she pushed open the art room door. "Okay, Safe Kid." She joked and walked to the girl's bathroom to gather herself.


	3. Fighting Techniques

"So you talked to Marco?" Jackie asked, walking down the hall with Star. Star nodded, "I told you that he liked you." She smiled. "Huh," Jackie said, looking away. She looked back, still smiling. "Anything you left out?" She asked, chuckling. "Well.." Star began, then faded off.  
"-Safe Kid," Star said as she left the art room. She smiled, feeling a little better for some reason.  
"Not that I recall." She shrugged to Jackie. She laughed and nodded. "Cool, ok. Well, I'm heading to Janna's party if you want to come." Jackie raised an eyebrow, slinging on a jacket. "I think I'm good I have to pr-" star began, then paused. "I have to practice studying." She lied again, giving a small shrug and a smile. Jackie nodded, "So you know the way to my house still, right?" She asked. Star nodded, as Jackie slipped on her helmet, and gave an "alright" grin. She waved goodbye, as she took off on her skateboard. Star waved back, watching Jackie ride down the street and get smaller the further she got.  
Star sat at the local library and sighed as she struggled to stay still and read a book. "Star?" She heard. She sat up quickly, realizing the voice. "Marco!" She gasped in surprise, staring in shock at the boy. "I thought you were going to Janna's party?" He said, in a questioning tone. "Why'd you think that?" She tilted her head. "Ehh... I don't know. I guess I assumed she'd bring you along since you're new here." He shrugged. "Oh, I told Jackie that I was gonna study instead." She shrugged, quickly shutting the book she was reading. "Studying for what?" He asked, suspicious, sitting down beside her. "Oh, you know... That.. Test.. Thing.. In that one... Class.." She stammered, her eyes darting to the library door. "Okay, well, that sounds more like a lie to me. There's no test this month, it's a learning unit." He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "It's not for school." She breathed, admitting. "What are you studying for?" He asked. "It's none of your concern." She grunted. He snatched the book tucked under her arm, as she yelped. "Marco, give that back!" She yelled, reaching for the book as he held it out of her reach, straining to read the title. "Battle..." He'd let out, as Star whacked his arm. "And.." WhAck. "War!" He said as he shoved a clawing Star off of him. Star stood up, sighing angrily. "Why are you studying war and battles?" He asked, freaked out. "I told you already, it's none of your business. She whacked his arm, making him drop the book to the floor. He kept his hand up, still as when he was holding the book. He looked at the book, surprised- yet almost scared. His eyes darted back up to Star, sighing. He let out an angry expression, as Star angrily gripped the book, turning around and leaving the library. "There's something going on with her and honestly I don't feel good vibes about it." He mumbled to himself.  
The chime of a bell rang in the air as Star pushed open the door to a small dojo. "Anyone heeeeree?" She called out. "Hello! Are you a new student?" A man walked out from the back, peering to Star. "Oh, no. Not really. I was just hoping to practice." She said, walking over. "Oh. You should join us!" He exclaimed as Star tilted her head. "I'm good, I just want to practice.." She repeated. He nodded, looking away, his thumb and index finger pressed under his chin. "I see." He mumbled, trying to rub a nonexistent beard. Star stood there, raising her eyebrow, confused and quite weirded out. "Okay, I have a room with a punching bag if that's what you want to practice in! I have some students in there right now, though." He said, looking back at Star. She smiled and nodded. "That's okay, I won't be long." She exclaimed, raising her right shoulder. He lit up and turned around. He held up his hand in a "follow me" movement, as star followed him down the short hall. He slid open a dojo door that led to a room with at least 3 students in there. They all wore white outfits, with different colored belts wrapped tightly around their waist. They punched and kicked the red leather punching bags. "You can practice here any day you want, only on one deal, though." He said and turned to her seriously. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "What's that?" She asked. He held out his hand, motioning for a payment. She sighed and took out a gold coin. She plopped it in his palm and walked in the room. He gasped at it, in awe. He closes the door, running off. Star carefully, and awkwardly, walked up to a red punching bag. "What brought you to my dojo?" A little boy asked, blondish hair. She quickly shifted her eyes to the kid and shrugged. "My feet." She said, confused. "Okay, it's gonna take a lot more than an attitude to walk right in here like that." He stepped closer, trying to seem intimidating. She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her bag where her wand was. "I only came here to practice. I don't need any more interferences." She bitterly said. "Let's make a deal." He began. She leaned to her right, raising an eyebrow. "You defeat me, and I'll let you stay here without getting bothered any other time you come here." The boy said and evilly grinned. "I suppose." She shrugged. He snapped, and the two other people quickly pushed the punching bags off the mat. The boy readied his stance, as Star awkwardly shuffled backward. A girl standing between them yelled a countdown. "Three. Two. One. Go!" She'd yell, as Star grabbed her wand and the boy bolted after her. He quickly went in for a foot trip, just as Star jumped up and blasted a spell. "Slippery floor water blast!" She yelled, as the floor suddenly became wet. The boy slid and rammed into the wall behind her, as she lowered herself to the ground. "OW." She winced, watching him collide with the wall. "HATH-" he began, standing up. He fell down, as Star walked over and hovers above him. "CHEETHING!" He muffled, carefully standing up, one tooth falling out of his mouth. She winced again. "You gotta fiGht" he yelled, sounding tired and drained. He poked his nose, as he quickly grabbed it and yelled "OW." She paused, then shrugged. "I win." She said. The other two quickly looked to each other and smiled. They pushed the punching bags back onto the mat, as soon as the boy left the room for ice and Star clean-blasted the room. Soon enough, they were helping teach Star the basics of their fighting techniques.


	4. An Empty Sky

She slammed her locker, and gushed. "Honestly it was nuts!" Star exclaimed to Jackie. "That sounds it." Jackie said, smiling. Star nodded. "So like, did the kid say anything about you winning?" Jackie questioned, as her and Star began walking down the hall. "No, but he didn't say anything about me losing either." Star shrugged. Jackie chuckled, as Star did as well. "Hey, Jackie, I'm gonna drop out on the mall thing. I've got some exploring I want to do today." Star explained. Jackie smiled, and shrugged. "That's alright. We could go next time you aren't busy." She said, laughing a little. "Sorry, Jackie." Star frowned. Jackie smiled, and put a hand on Star's shoulder. "Hey, that's alright! I'm getting some lunch though with Chantelle if you're able to come?" She asked, and crossed her arms with a smile. "Sure!" Star smiled, as Jackie dropped down her skateboard at the sidewalk. She clipped on her helmet, and handed Star a helmet. "Ready?" She asked, as Star nodded with a "Totally!"  
Star sighed, and plopped down on a bench in the park, Jackie following alongside. "And then when you blasted that cardboard monster cutout!" Jackie laughed, as did Star. "My favorite was when you and I won the monster claw game and Chantelle broke the controller!" Star giggled. Chantelle came running over, panting. "I CAAANT OUT RUN THEM" she fell over in front of the two. They all looked up, noticing the restaurant owner running over angrily. "RUN" they all yelled, Star and Jackie grabbing Chantelle and bolting away quickly. They all slowed down, out of breath. "Okay, well that was fun." Star exclaimed, smiling. Jackie and Chantelle nodded. "I think it's time for my exploring now though." Star shrugged, frowning. They all nodded, and went their separate ways with a "thanks guys!" From Chantelle And a "cya later!" From Star, And an "I'll see you at home!" From Jackie to Star.  
Star shut the door, and sighed. She flopped onto her small little bed, and let out a loud groan. "I'm so tired.." She yelled, muffled by the sheets. She turned around, plopping her back onto the bed. She sighed, grabbing her mirror phone out of her bag. I hope they're okay. She'd think, calling her mom. No response, just the hum of the mirror buzzing and trying to find a connection. "This cell does not exist." The robotic tone said. "What?" Star sat up, throwing her blonde hair behind her back, and out of her way. "Call provider." Star said, as the dial rang. No response. "This cell do-" the line went static. Star panicked, as her mirror phone blared the static glitches. She stood up, grabbing a jacket and quickly slinging it on. Jackie carefully opened her door, peering out into the hall to Star. "Are you okay?" She asked, Star quickly looking at her. She shook her head. "What's up?" Jackie asked, stepping out of her room. "Uh.." Star began. "It's- it's just .. Homesickness." She lied, yet again. Jackie nodded, and smiled. "It's okay, I understand. You going out to get a fresh breath of air?" She asked. Star nodded. "Okay, but don't be long my parents have dinner almost done and it's late out." She smiled, and went back into her room, shutting the door. Star sighed, and quickly- yet quietly- slipped past and to the outdoors. She inhaled the cool misty air of the dark outdoors. She peered to the sky. Starless. It was dark blue, compared to the brightness and paleness of the bright moon. Most nights you wouldn't be able to see the mist of the moon, but tonight was different. It lightly drizzled, as Star stared up to the moon. She stood silently, feeling her heart ache. They didn't send me off to practice.. Did they? She'd think, dropping slowly to her knees on the wet concrete as the rain came down harder. She stood up, and wiped her face. She felt freezing. She peered back at the house, and then to the moon. She sighed, looking to the forest behind the home. They sent me off to help them.. She whispered in her thoughts, and with that, bolted off into the forest.  
"How am I gonna get back home?" She asked herself, stepping on twigs and wet plants. She shivered, and pressed her shoulders to her cheeks. "What if something happened to.." She faded off, as she stepped out of the forest and into and large field with a lake. Christmas lights wrapped around the fence enclosing the lake area. "Beautiful.." She breathed, before a gentle tear rolled down her freezing face. She clutched the strap of her bag, her legs were aching from shivering for so long. She brushed off the mint dress, and continued on her way toward the lake.


	5. What Ever Happened?

"What do you mean she's gone?" Marco asked, sitting down on the brick wall Jackie usually sat at. "I mean she went missing last night after I spoke to her in the hall at my house." Jackie explained, worried. "Did you call the police? Print out flyers? Do your parents know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, sitting down beside Marco. "I tried calling the police, and they said they'd send out a search party. They put up flyers and so did my parents and I. Is there any place she would've gone?" She questioned, looking to Marco. He went a little red, then remembered the situation. He shook his head, "I don't really know her all that well, nevertheless a place she'd wander off to at 10 in the night." He admitted, furrowing his eyebrows. "I could help search though. It's the least I could do for you and her." He said, moving his hands as he spoke. "What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I mean.. I guess I ran your friend away because I did something that set her off..." He faded out, frowning and looking away. "Marco, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. She said she was homesick and she needed a breath of fresh air." Jackie explained, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, and looked at Jackie. "Thanks, but I'm helping anyway still." He said, standing up. She chuckled. "I knew you still would. You're just that kind of guy." She smiled, and stood up as well, just as they went off to search for Star.  
She groaned, tired and hungry. The sound of flies buzzed around her, and the chirps of birds and crickets rang through her ear. The wind blew calmly, as tree leaves fell to the ground and became thin and fragile. Star sat up, and yawned. She peered beside her, to the lake. It was huge, and yet so calming to her. She grabbed her mirror phone, calling Pony Head. Static. Star grew more and more concerned, as she stood up. Her scraggly hair blew in her face, as she tried to tie it up. "I can't believe I'm resorting to this." She said aloud, as she dialed up a number familiar to her. Ringing. She lit up, as the line read "connecting." "Star?" A males voice called. "Tom, what's going on?" She asked. "Are you wearing a ponytail?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "TOM." She growled, Tom raising his hands in defense. "I- What are you talking about?" He asked, lowering his hands. "Pixie provider. My parents. My own best friend. They all won't answer, only you." She said in a harsh tone. "Wha- Star you're not supposed to be calling me.." He mumbled, looking away from his mirror. "I can't believe I'm saying this but- Tom don't hang up. I need you right now." She begged. He paused. "Need me?" He asked, looking at star through the mirror. "TOM. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU AND YOU WONT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY." She yelled. "I'm sorry.." He muttered, looking away again. "Tom, just- just explain to me what's happening right now. Two dimensions aren't answering." She explained, sounding scarred. "War." He mumbled. "I know that, I jus- Tom.. Is Mewni okay?" She sat down, placing her left hand on her forehead, as she held the mirror with her right. The line across went dead silent. "Tom?" She called out. The mirror hung up. Star growled, and threw the mirror into her bag in anger. "Of course he did this." She muttered angrily. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder, as she stood up, spinning around and punching the person with her bare fist. They went flying backward, with a familiar grunt. "Tom!" She yelled, quickly running to him as he lie on the scratchy dead grass. "Yeah- that's me.." He groaned in a hoarse voice, sitting up. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" She asked, backing up as Tom sat up. "Dimensional transport." He raised his hand to a black and red flying carriage nearby. "How else?" He stood up, Star following. "So wait, why'd you come here though? How'd you know I was in this dimension?" She asked. "It's important. And I could tell because of the background." He shrugged. "Oh." She said. She shrugged, and chased after him as he walked back to his ride. "So wait, where are you going?" She asked. "Exactly where you're going. Home." He said, stepping into his black and red flying carriage. Star paused at the foot of it, and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?" She asked. Tom took her wrist, pulling her into the carriage in front of him, carefully. "I don't want to do this, but it's for you." He mumbled, looking down to Star as he spoke to her. "Tom if this is just a gag to get me back I'm not coming." She stubbornly said, yanking her arm back after unfolding them. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" He exclaimed, grabbing Star's hand as she turned around to walk away. She quickly turned around and slapped his pale lavender cheek. The impact left a pink mark across his face, as he held his hand up to his cheek. "That's not what your previous actions say." She retorted, upset. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, before pausing and sighing, peering to the ground. "I'm sorry." He said, letting go of Star's hand. "Whatever. What, are you bringing me to Mewni?" She asked, changing the topic. He paused. "Yeah." He said, as the door shut. A minute later they arrived, as they felt the bump of landing on ground. "Please don't freak out." He said, peering to Star with a frown. "Why would I?" She asked, her stomach going empty. The door opened, as they both stepped out onto the dirt ground. "Take me back to Earth." She immediately said, turning to Tom. "I'm sorry." He said as Star quickly looked away, and walked back into the carriage.


	6. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Major feels warning (':  
> Also, mature topics i guess?  
> Just a heads up to you buddies.
> 
> Song: Lund - Alone  
> ( https://youtu.be/5qLq52K-r4M )

"Any sign of Star lately?" Marco ran to catch up to Jackie at her locker. She shook her head. "They're thinking something might've happened to her." Jackie frowned, shutting her locker, as she turned to Marco. "Like.. What kind of thing?" He asked, concerned, gripping his books in his arms. She shrugged, leaning against the lockers. "Disappearance doesn't just happen. It has to have a reason." She explained, as Marco nodded. "Right, though. Are you implying she could've been kidnapped?" He asked, worriedly. Jackie paused, then looked to Marco again. "Or worse." She said, before Janna walked up beside Jackie. "Let's not think of that." Jackie sighed, and turned to Janna. They walked off, as Marco stood alone at Jackie's locker. Frozen.  
"Star.." Tom began, turning around to her. "Why would you.. Why would you show me this?" She looked him in the eye, tears running from hers. "Star, I told you.." He faded out. "No, this is my home, and it's ruined. What the heck happened here?!" She asked, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I.. Th-.. The war.." He mumbled, trying to find something else to say. "Are.. Are my parents.." She asked, without finishing her sentence. He paused, and walked to a remaining paper, half burnt and charred from fire. He turned back around to Star, walking over and handing it to her. "What's this?" She asked harshly. He pointed to a headline. "Moon and River Butterfly.. DEAD." It read. Star broke down, falling to the floor with tears. Tom bent down, sitting beside her. Trees and plants raged with fire, upon the red dirt of Mewni. Star sobbed, and leaned into Tom. He paused, and just peered outside of the carriage door as he let Star cry into his shoulder.  
"So you're meaning to tell me that Star Butterfly has gone missing for longer than 3 days now, and you're concerned she was doing something that lead up to her disappearance?" A slender man with black hair asked, sitting in front of Marco. Marco nodded. "Yes. The first time we talked, she was sitting outside in the rain like it was normal. That's probably nothing, but she constantly mumbled things under her breath when i brought her inside, and she seemed really.." He paused. "Off?" the man asked. Marco shrugged, "I wouldn't know, we don't know each other that well." He admitted. The man nodded. "Anyway, the next day I saw her at the library and we might have got into a small argument- not the point- but I grabbed the book she was reading and it was about battle and war. Weaponry and fighting techniques." He explained, as the man jotted down notes quickly. "My point being, I get she could've been upset that day, and that she could just be interested in war and battle and stuff, but it seemed weird to me. I got weird vibes from her, and in my karate dojo rumor has it there's a girl who pays to come after lessons to practice in the backroom, and she beat one of the toughest kids there on her first day coming. No one knows who it is except the kid she beat, but he quit and so did the other two kids who were there." Marco continued. "Do you know any of the kids' names?" The man asked. "Jeremy, but no one really knows where he transferred dojos to." Marco replied, shrugging. The guy nodded, and set down his notepad. "Anything else we need to know here?" He asked Marco. He shook his head, frowning. "We'll see what we can do with this information." The male assured, tapping his pen on the desk edge, standing up to escort Marco out of his office.

She sat at the lake with Tom, sighing. "I'm sorry about everything." Tom apologized, breaking the long silence. "It's.. Not your fault." She mumbled, throwing a rock into the water. She sighed again, as the sky glowed a dark grey and the ground filled with a misted fog. "Look, it's not your fault either, Star. This was never meant to happen. They were supposed to win for you, and you were supposed to come back to your family." he explained, trying to comfort her. Star looked away bitterly, her chin resting on her knees, which were held close to her chest by her arms. "That's the point." She muttered. "What do you mean?" Tom cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean, if they hadn't sent me off with this stupid wand, they probably could've returned safe and sound back at home, along with all of Mewni. They were supposed to win for me, but they didn't, because they didn't have this stupid wand. I was supposed to come back to them, and my home. But instead I got fire and ashes and dead parents and friends. All. Because. Of. This. Stupid. Wand." Star glanced at Tom, extending her legs again. "You know what, Star, it's no one or nothing's fault except for the people who did this to your home, to Mewni, or your family and friends." Tom stated. "I guess." She grunted, looking away. "Don't be bitter, your parents wouldn't want that." He frowned. "How would you know? They're dead." Star growled, tossing a rock into the lake. "I'm gonna find out who did this." Star and Tom mumbled in unison. "Back off, this isn't your fight." Star turned her head to him, angrily. "I don't care, I'm doing it for you whether you like it or not. And I'm doing it for Mewni." He stood up, brushing himself off. "I should've never called you." She muttered under her breath, and Tom's angry expression slowly faded to a frown. "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not the same." He thought, turning away and walking off, Star not paying any attention.  
The slender man nodded, as the Thomas family explained all they knew about Star. "So that's everything you can remember?" He asked. They all nodded. "Alright." He said, standing up with a grunt and a sigh. They heard a fist pounding on the back door. Jackie quickly peered over, along with her parents and the officer. "Manchester, we have both good and bad news." A skinny blonde male stated seriously, his brown eyes strictly focusing on the slender officer. "Speak." Manchester commanded. "Good news, we found the girl." The man stated. "What's the bad news, Kyle?" Manchester asked, as the Thomas' stood up, concerned. "Why don't you ask the hospital?" Kyle frowned, losing his tensity.

"They found her, I heard." Marco walked up behind Jackie before leaving their last class. Jackie looked at him, then faced back to her desk. "Yeah, what's your point?" She asked, gathering her belongings. "Is she okay?" He asked, worriedly. Jackie started toward the door, Marco at her side as they talked. "No.. I don't think so.." Jackie shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" Marco raised an eyebrow as they took a stop at Jackie's locker. She put in the combination, and popped open her locker, as she began speaking again. "She's in the hospital right now, Marco. She's getting therapy for something that's happened to her. She's traumatized, and she's grieving. You have no idea how much I feel sorry and how guilty I feel." She sighed, shutting her locker gently. Marco frowned. "I-.. I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was going to get this serious.." He mumbled, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm worried about her. They won't tell us anything unless it's vague information." Jackie mumbled, as Marco stood there in shock. He stood silently for a good thirty seconds before quickly trying to pull it together and comfort her. He hugged her back, and spoke. "I'm sorry, Jackie. I wish I could help. I'm sorry this is happening to you and your friend, I know you guys are close." He responded, as Jackie let go. "Me too.." She mumbled. "How about.. Uhh.. Never mind.." He faded out. "How about we just take it easy for today and go get some ice cream and go to the carnival?" She asked, looking up at Marco. He nodded, "if that's what'll get your mind off of the situation, sure." He smiled, as she smiled as well. "It would." Jackie said, grabbing Marco's hand as they walked off.


	7. Therapy

"Why are you even trying anymore.." Star questioned, with no expression. "Because we need to know what happened with you, and we can't if you won't tell us." The lady bent over, her face in front of Star's. She let her short brown hair dangle a little as her blue eyes examined Star's stubborn expression. Star kept her attitude, looking away from the lady in her face. She had her chin propped on her hand, which was balanced upon her crossed knees. "Maria can you give it a rest for today?" Star stood up. "Star, you know we can't do that." Maria frowned. "Right, because for some reason you people like to snoop into others' business." Star muttered. "Don't be bitter." Maria cocked her head, frowning. "Thanks, Tom." Star sarcastically said aloud. Maria paused, and wrote in her notepad. "Who's Tom, Star?" Maria asked, brushing her hair back behind her tan ears, though letting little strands coming loose. "A stupid idiot I thought I could resort to when I needed help." Star growled, as she paced the little office. "Star, we talked about the name calling." She commended. "Right, because the only stupid idiot in the situation was me for thinking he would actually help." She mumbled under her breath. "Star, you're not a stupid idiot." Maria frowned, grabbing Star's wrist. "OW." Star yelped, grabbing her hand back. "Star, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Maria stood up, setting down her notepad and pen. She quickly went to reach for Star, but she turned her shoulder and stood in the corner of the room at the door. "Don't touch me." She mumbled. "Star.." Maria began. "Look the only thing you're getting from me today is nothing." Star said, turning to Maria, who was starting to sit back down again. "That's not true." Maria smiled, tilting her head. "You're not going to be able to help anyway. You can't bring back the dead." Star said. "Dead?" Maria grabbed her notepad. "Mrs Davidson, don't." Star reached for the notebook, as she bolted over. "You have to let us help you, Butterfly!" Maria stood up, holding the notepad out of star's reach. "YOU GUYS WOULD BE HELPING IF YOU COULD JUST STOP!" Star yelled, her hands in fists by her side. "Star, that is not true! We are trying and we are doing everything possible to help you go through whatever is happening." She explained, as Star sat down angrily on the couch in front of Maria as she spoke. "I just don't want to go through this anymore." Star said, covering her eyes. "I know, I know. But I'm always here if you need to talk to someone. I'm going to try to help." Maria sat down beside her. Star stood up, along with Maria. "It's five thirty." Star said. "I'll see you tomorrow after school." Maria smiled, as she walked Star to the door. "School?" She looked up at Maria. "You go back tomorrow, remember?"

"She's coming Monday." Jackie explained over the phone. "Oh, is she back with you?" Marco asked, his voice muffled over the line. "Not yet, she's still being taken care of at the care center. They'll drop her off after lunch so she doesn't have to spend the whole day here, but they want her to have a helper for the time being till they find out what's going on with her." He heard over his phone. He nodded, "okay. I'm going to assume you'll be there tomorrow then to help her?" Marco tilted his head. "Actually, my family is taking me out to speak to the care center with them about her." Jackie said, inhaling sharply. "Oh?" Marco asked. "Yeah, you don't mind helping her out, do you? I know you guys know each other and all so I was kind of hoping that you could help her while we go to get the information about her and everything they know so far..?" She almost asked. "Oh. Sure, don't worry about it!" Marco forced a small laugh. Jackie smiled, "Thanks, Diaz." She chuckled. "I gotta go, we're fixing up her room and the house for when she does come back." Jackie said, quickly. "Oh, alright! Talk to you later?" He asked. "Talk to you later, Diaz!" She exclaimed, before suddenly hanging up. Marco sighed, setting his phone down. "I wonder if she's gonna be okay." Marco mumbled to himself, sitting up from the foot of his bed, and lying back on his back. He propped his head to look out the window, upon his pillow. "...I wonder if she's gonna be okay." He said again, before sighing and turning off the light and turning his back to the moon and shutting his eyes.

"I'll be back to pick you up right here once school is over." Maria said, pulling up to the school. Star nodded, staring out the tinted windows gloomily. "Star?" She braked the car. Star turned her head to Maria. "Everything will be okay soon." She smiled to Star. She nodded, frowning. She grabbed the door handle, opening the car door. She gripped a leather brown backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye." She muttered, shutting the door. "Star?" She heard, and quickly looked up to the familiar voice in front of her. "Marco..?" She asked bitterly. "Okay we got off on the wrong foot-" He began, frowning. "I don't really care what kind of long speech you're gonna give me right now, but I don't need that right now. I just want to get to my classes without issues." She looked down at her feet again. He cocked his head, frowning. "I'm sorry." he said, without moving. "Save it and bring me to class, Diaz." She commanded, as he paused and nodded. He turned around starting to walk, Star following. "There. Your class." Marco paused as he reached the front of the art class. "I don't want to go in." Star stated with no emotion. "You don't really have a choice, Star." He frowned. "I never asked you." She growled, glaring at him. "Why do you hate me? Why are you so bitter toward me? If I did something, I'm sorry." He let out, Star rolling her eyes. "Why do you bother trying to talk to me?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Because I need to make sure you're okay." He said, crossing his arms as well. "I heard you've gotten closer to Jackie since this whole thing happened. Maybe that's why." She grunted, tugging at her bag strap. "What?! I wouldn't be that low." He explained, uncrossing his arms. "Sure, like you wouldn't be as low to take a book from me." She muttered. "What's the deal with that? That was a while ago, why is it such a big deal that I looked at a book you were reading?" He grew defensive. "Maybe because it means more than you actually think it does!" She yelled at him. He paused, letting his guard down for a minute. "What?" He asked, her looking away in anger. "Star, if there's something going on-" He began. "You're literally just like everyone else. You only have pity for me. You're like the Tom of this place." She interrupted, looking him in the eye. "What? Sure I have pity, but that's not what I'm doing this out of! And who the heck is Tom?" He asked. "None of your business." She paused, realizing she said something she didn't mean to. She grabbed the door handle, just as Marco went to grab it. They quickly touched each other's hand, Star quickly taking her hand back, and rubbing it with her right as if it had been injured. "Uh.. Sorry." He mumbled, pausing before he opened the door for her. "You're in the way." She said, ignoring his comment. "Sorry.." He apologized, walking beside her, his arm pretty much behind her as she hid her face under her hair, as she quickly walked away from him and into the room. Slowly, he felt rain drops fall from the sky. "It's raining." He pointed out. "No kidding." She commented, crossing her arms, and looking up at him, brushing her bangs back. He peered over at her, as it began raining harder. "What are you doing? Get in here, you'll get sick!" She grunted, grabbing him by his hoodie collar, and dragging him inside the empty art room. The door shut quickly, as he let out a "wHa-." She stood there in front of him, looking up at him as she held his collar in the grip of her fist. He stood still for a moment. "What are you doing..?" He asked, breaking the awkwardness of the hold. She shook her head, shoving him backward a little as she let go of his collar. "What was the deal with that?" He asked, brushing himself off, as she turned away. "You did the same thing to me." She said loudly, not facing him. "Yeah, but I didn't do it aggressively.." He said, raising an eyebrow. Star sighed, "Whatever, lets just sit and wait before class starts." She turned around, hiding her face from Marco as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and took a seat beside her.


	8. I Won't Tell Her & You Tell Me

"I won't tell her.." Star told herself, as she stood at the Thomas' door with Maria. "Ready?" Maria looked down to Star. "You tell me." Star mumbled, glancing around the yard she hadn't seen in around a week and a half. The door creaked open, Jackie looking to find Star from behind her parents. They let them walk in, as the adults spoke and Star and Jackie wen upstairs to help her settle in again. "Star.." Jackie mumbled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did." Star interrupted. "I'm just really really glad you're okay." Jackie smiled lightly. "I wish.." Star thought. Her smile was forced, as she tilted her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." She lied to Jackie. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, aching. "Is this what it's like to lie for so long?" She whispered in her thoughts, frowning and looking away. "Are you .. Sure?" Jackie caught her attention again, as Star quickly looked at Jackie again with a forced smile and a nod. "Okay. We're getting dropped off for the next few weeks, I hope that's okay." Jackie said. Star nodded. "Yeah, that's alright." Star responded. "Um.. Star.. If it's not too much to ask.. if you ever are doubting yourself, or anything.. or something like that.. please talk to me I'm right across the hall." Jackie spoke quietly. Star furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't want to be a bother.." She began. "You'll never be a bother, please talk to me if you need to." Jackie quickly replied. Star paused, then nodded. "I will." She didn't know if she was even telling the truth. "Thank you." Jackie gave her a light smile, before standing back up and reaching for the door. "Jackie?" Star quickly called. She turned around, "Yes?" She asked, a little hopeful. "Um.. What should I do?" She asked, quietly. "What do you mean?" Jackie sat back down beside Star. "What do I do if I really want to tell someone something, but you don't know how they'll react..?" She hesitantly asked. Jackie paused, before smiling. "Tell them." She said, before standing up again and reaching for the door. "But Jackie, what happens if you don't even know if they care enough to help you?" Star quickly let her words slip out. "Who are you talking about?" Jackie turned around slowly. "N-No one..." Star quickly said. "Star.." "Jackie, never mind. I'm probably just tired." Star harshly began, then paused and continued with a softer tone. She smiled gently, as Jackie nodded hesitantly and closing the door as she left. "I'm lying so much I'm probably lying about how I feel to myself.." Star whispered under her breath. "Whatever.." Star sighed, turning the lamp off and shutting her eyes to get some sleep.  
"I won't tell her.." Marco told himself, as he picked up the incoming phone call. "Ready?" Jackie began, as the phone connected the calls. "You tell me." Marco mumbled, averting his eyes to his hands real quick before looking back to his phone. "Well she came back today, and she's really.. quiet." She admitted. Marco nodded. "She's hesitant and bitter with me." He explained. "What? I'm sure it's just the things she's going through." Jackie sighed. "I guess, but she has this gigantic grudge held against me because I took a look at what book she was reading once at the library." He explained. "It must be more than that. Did she say anything to you about it?" Jackie questioned. "Well I asked her what the big deal was since it was just a book, and she started yelling at me that it might've just been something that means say more than what it looks like.. Or something like that." Marco told her. She nodded, "mhm.." She spoke. "Well it started raining right as lunch was dismissed so did you guys get inside by that time or what?" Jackie asked. The line went silent. "Marco?" She called into the phone. "You still there, Diaz?" She asked again. "I can't tell her about the hoodie grab and that awkward moment.." Marco whispered to himself. "We literally just got close and there's a chance she could like me now.." He thought. "Sorry, I'm here." He said quickly. "Oh. What happened?" He heard across the line. "Nothing.. And uh.. We just.. Walked inside the room when it started raining." He lied, shaking his head and closing his eyes, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, alright." She said quietly. "So how is she doing?" He spoke up again. Jackie shrugged, "she's alright, I think. I'm supposed to check in on her every once in a while." She explained, messing with her hair as she spoke. Marco nodded, playing with his sleeves. He set the phone down from beside his ear, to on his pillow on speaker phone. "Ah okay. Well maybe.. Nevermind." Marco shook his head, interrupting himself. "Maybe I'll forget it ever happened if I just ask Jackie to hang out again." He thought, as Jackie spoke across the line. "Wait whaaat no you can't do that with me!" Jackie sang out, shuffling to lay on her back instead of her stomach. "Ahh, okay okay." Marco began. "Do you want to hang out Friday after school? They're having a music festival then and I was hoping maybe.. I was just kind of hoping.. You might wanna go hang out..?" He faded a little, asking quietly through the phone. There was a pause. "Like a date?" He heard her say, as his face went red. "WH- I Me- I mean...?!" He stammered. "Uhh.. Augh.." He mumbled. "Uhh not unless you want it to be like that..?" He said in a more questioning tone. "Well guess what, Diaz?" She spoke again. ".. Yes?" He asked. "I'd be glad to go on a date with you to the music festival." Jackie calmly said over the phone to Marco. At this point, he'd paused. "Wait, really?" He asked. "Mhm." Jackie responded positively. "Wow.." He thought to himself. "A-Awesome.." He smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna go check on Star again so I'll call you back tomorrow morning or something!" She exclaimed. Marco nodded, smiling wide. "Okay! Talk to you later?" He asked in a hopeful tone. "Talk to you later, Diaz." She smiled, and hung up. He sighed, and let himself smile a goofy grin. "That easy.. Huh." He mumbled with a smile plastered on his rosy face. He turned his light off, and hopped back into his bed, pulling the covers over him as he stared out the window beside him, and up to the misty moon. But something didn't feel right, as he gleamed to the big fluorescent moon.  
I wonder what could possibly feel so wrong.


	9. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and star need to discuss the art issues.
> 
> The only art they're gonna be discussing is the art of each other in their own minds.
> 
> What is this tingly feeling..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: EDEN - and  
> ( https://youtu.be/64PONBKPs0Y )

Star had walked up to her locker, Marco carefully walking up behind her as she inserted her combo. "Hi, Star..?" He tilted his head, tapping her shoulder. She turned around, and sighed. "What?" She groaned. "Class." He said, as she shut her locker. "Right.." She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Wh- Wait where did you get that?" Marco pointed at her black leather jacket. She slapped his hand away from her, their hands touching for a split second. "Ow!" He took his hand back defensively. "Jackie let me borrow it, back off. And don't touch me." She hissed, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears. He stared at her a second, before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You literally just grabbed my collar yesterday, and you just hit my hand. Those were started by you." He pointed out, shrugging. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Also little tip." She cut herself off, and stepped in front of him on her toes, only a few inches away from his face. "Don't you ever talk about that art room incident. You may think of it as something else, but that's not it at all." She growled. He felt his fingers and his nose tingle. He stared her in the eye, before she shoved him back and started toward the art room. "You know, what did the book mean anyway? I just want to make it up to you. I'm trying my best already, and I still don't get why you hate me so much. What did I ever do to you?" He asked, upset, as she walked away. She quit walking as she approached the art room door. "..If I didn't meet you, this wouldn't have happened." She yelled, and swung open the door. She slammed it, as Marco sighed. He quickly chased after her.  
He carefully opened the door, peering inside. He heard mumbling, but not angry mumbling. Almost.. Sad.. mumbling.. He walked in the room, carefully. He shut the door softly, the room had no lights on, only a few windows. The windows didn't do much, though, given it was gloomy once again. He noticed Star standing at a canvas. He slowly walked over to the girl, and paused. "You okay?" He asked. She turned around, and somehow, she wasn't bitter. "No." She admitted, quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Star. I really am. I don't think you understand that I'm sorry about whatever I did to you. I'm sorry about whatever is happening to you. I mean that. I need to know what the problem is, because I want to help. I need to help. There's something wrong, and I can tell. And apparently, it's more than we all even think it is." He said a moment. She paused, and turned away from him and back to the canvas. "You do?" She asked, trying to sound bitter. "We need to know what's going on." He emphasized. Star sighed, she felt herself go numb, as she turned around to Marco. "I .. don't care." She muttered, walking away. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back over. "But we do." He explained, almost begging. She sighed, and tensed up. She felt herself trying to think, but unable to because of Marco staring her down. "We isn't good enough. We doesn't care. We isn't what I want. We isn't what I need." She finally said, Marco still holding onto her arm. "Wh- .. What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, Star trying to walk away again. "... You tell me." She paused, then turned back around to him as she began speaking again. "Star!" He gripped her arm, as she tried to walk off again. "Please let me be-" Her voice broke. She quietly started crying, as Marco let go of her arm. She held up her hands over her face, turning away and going to sit in the back of the room, wiping her tears. 

Star sat in her room, the lights off, and the curtain pushed aside to let a gloomy blue light into her room. The window was left open, letting in warm breezes and the faint sounds of children laughing. The stereo from the corner of her room softly played the main station music. "I'm tired." Star told herself, watching the kids out her window mindlessly goof off. She sighed, and looked to the ceiling. "Why do I feel tingly every time.." She thought, then faded off. 

"Whatever. Also little tip." She cut herself off, and stepped in front of him on her toes, only a few inches away from his face. "Don't you ever talk about that art room incident. You may think of it as something else, but that's not it at all." She growled, her nose and cheeks rosy pink and tingly. He stared her in the eye, before she shoved him back and started toward the art room. She covered her face, flustered.

She imaged again in her mind. "I wonder if he even felt like that as well.." She thought. "Probably not. Whatever." She muttered, she plopped backward on her bed. "..Do you think he's thinking about this as well..?" She asked herself. She shook her head, trying to push it away. "Why does that matter? He's a jerk for getting me into this stupid mess." She hissed in her mind. She bit her lip, frowning. "..But why do I feel like I'm okay every time he's around?" She asked herself, furrowing her eyebrows. 

She paused, and turned away from him and back to the canvas. "You do?" She asked, trying to sound bitter. "We need to know what's going on." He emphasized. Star sighed, she felt herself go numb, as she turned around to Marco. 

Star sighed, thinking back to earlier. "I'm an idiot. Of course he didn't mean just himself. Why does that matter anyway?" She tried to convince herself.

"I .. don't care." She muttered, walking away. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back over. "But we do." He explained, almost begging. She sighed, and tensed up. She felt herself trying to think, but unable to because of Marco staring her down.

Star ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, and held her hands over her face as she thought about it for a while.

"We isn't good enough. We doesn't care. We isn't what I want. We isn't what I need." She finally said, Marco still holding onto her arm. "Wh- .. What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, Star trying to walk away again. "... You tell me." She paused, then turned back around to him as she began speaking again. 

"I'm a complete idiot, of course he's gonna keep being an oblivious idiot. With the way I treat everyone, including him, he's gonna catch on." She shook her head. "Wait what." She paused, realizing what she'd said.

"Star!" He gripped her arm, as she tried to walk off again. "Please let me be-" Her voice broke. She quietly started crying, as Marco let go of her arm. She held up her hands over her face, turning away and going to sit in the back of the room, wiping her tears. 

Star sighed, an aching in her chest. Her stomach turned, as she balled up on her bed. "I hate this feeling." She mumbled, shutting her eyes tight, as a warm tear almost slipped out. She wiped her cheek on her soft pillow. Jackie carefully opened the door. "You okay in here, Star?" She tilted her head as Star quickly sat up, wiping her eyes with her arm. "Hey what's up?" Star smiled. "Star is there something wrong?" Jackie shut the door and sat down beside her. Star felt her stomach turn again. "I wouldn't do that to her, she's my friend.." Star thought, feeling guilty. "N-No. I'm alright, just a little tired." She sighed. "Are you sure? That doesn't really look like a tired face to me." She frowned. "Oh trust me, I'm tired." Star chuckled, admitting the truth. She felt her heart squeeze a little, before biting her lip. "Okay, I'll let you rest. If there's anything you need, I'm right here." Jackie smiled, standing up and walking to the door. Star nodded, as Jackie gripped the door handle, and shut the white door. Star sighed, and turned to face the wall. "Why do I feel like I can't be myself anymore? What do I even do? What's the point of any of this?" She thought, her mind screaming with crazy things. She shut her eyes tight, in hopes of falling asleep. But instead of just falling asleep, she fell deeper into something else.

God, I wonder what could make me feel so bad.


	10. What I Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco need to go over what has happened in the art room various times.
> 
> They finally talk about it, but what is to come when Jackie and Marco spend more time together all of a sudden?
> 
> What is this burning pain..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: EDEN - Wake Up  
> ( https://youtu.be/cCp0OSOe4cI )

"Dear journal, 

It's Friday the 23rd, and I feel like venting.. I really hate this. Life feels way too empty. I'm sure it's just me, because clearly everyone else is alright while I'm crying myself to sleep at night in aching pain." 

Star wrote in a black spiral notebook, sitting right in front of the art room. She erased the words, blurring the graphite letters on the thin blue and white paper. "This is stupid, why am I even doing this?" She muttered to herself. She stood up, and noticed Marco walking over. She paused, feeling herself freeze a moment. She shook her head, and glared at him. She turned to her notebook, picking it up. As he approached closer, she turned to face him. Getting closer, he didn't slow down. Star backed up, concerned he might run her over. He quickly grabbed her arm, dragging her into the art room with him. He shut the door behind them, flipping the light switch on. "We need to talk about it, seriously." He sounded almost demanding. She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow. "Wh-" She began. "I'm not joking, this is important to me and we need to make sure it doesn't mean a single thing. Jackie is all that I'm going for, and I really only have this chance." He explained. Star backed up a little, uncrossing her arms and letting her act disappear for a pure minute. "Is that all this is about?" She asked, offended. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding like he was in a rush. "You come over and beg me to talk about this stupid situation with you, only to gush about how this is your only chance to get close with her. By what, by acting like you're friends with her housemate?" Star was clearly hurt. He sighed. "That's not what I mean, and you know that." He softened his tone. "Do I really? You know what, I've been through so much crap this whole month and you aren't helping a single bit. How about I tell Jackie that? How about I let her know that you're making me feel like utter trash?" She shouted, gritting her teeth. "How do I make you feel like utter trash? I've apologized and told you that I'm always here to talk, and I've done just that, as well! Unless clearly there's something I'm not seeing here." He said, defensively. "You want to know how you make me feel like utter trash?! You are a liar, Marco. You are not there for me when I need you to be. You're never who I expect you to be. You're only using me for benefits. Do you know how much that hurts me? I've been struggling with a million, Marco. Yet here you are in front of me in this stupid art room, making me think you actually care about how I feel!" She yelled at him, trying to hide her sadness behind her anger. "I have no idea what you're even talking about! What do you mean I'm never who you expect me to be? And what do you mean that I make you think I actually care? Of course I care, Star. Of course I know there's things going on. I need to talk to you about this because I don't want to be one of those things that are going on!" He shouted back. Star groaned in anger. "You would never understand, would you?!" She yelled. "Apparently not." He lowered his voice, backing away from her. She rolled her eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked, breaking the short silence. "..relieved." she muttered. "Wait why?" He looked up at her, who kept her back toward him, her arms crossed. "It doesn't matter." She mumbled. He grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face the door. "What the-?!" She quickly yelled. He stood in front of her, as they stood beside the art room door. The small window on the door of the art room let in the view of small rain falling from the sky, as he turned off the lights. "Wh.." Star faded out. "Stop." She said aloud. "You can't just mess with me like th-" She began, as Marco quickly moved his face close to Star's, making her go quiet. He held her face in his hands. "Why.." She mumbled, examining his eyes. He looked at Star, before shutting his eyes and sighing. He let go of her face and turned the lights back on. "Platonic?" He asked, looking out the door window. No response from Star, who stood there, heart pounding like a war drum. He sighed, and opened the art room door and shut it after leaving. "What was that I just did..?" He asked himself, as he walked toward the bathroom. He swung the door open, and walked up to a mirror. His face was a light pink. He sighed, looking down to the sink and his hands. He splashed his face with a little water, before quickly heading back for class.

He stood at the front of an Asian Thai restaurant, as Jackie's car pulled up, and the door opened. She hopped out of the car, and smiled to Marco. "Bye, mom!" She waved, as the car took off. "Hey, Marco." She smiled, him growing a little flustered. "H-Hey Jackie." He smiled. She grabbed his hand, and tilted her head. "Let's have some fun, right?" She asked. He smiled, and nodded, as they both bolted off into the crowd of people.  
Star sighed, messing with a photobooth photo of her, Jackie, and Chantelle. She covered her face with her thumb, and frowned. "The normal situation." She muttered, as she set the photo roll down on her bedside table. "It's literally the afternoon and all I can think about is Jackie leaving me in the picture with someone else. Specifically Marco. That stupid music fesitval date crap. That's way too sappy anyway, she'll probably be back in thirty minutes." Star muttered to herself. "Freaking Marco messing me up, of course. Who does that? Grab someone's face and hold it close to yours then call it platonic?!" She babbled angrily, ranting to herself. "Whatever, it's useless." Star sighed, looking out her window at the kids playing. Her heart burned, a tingled with a major fire. She felt herself being stabbed with millions in the middle of her heart. She sighed, shaking her head. "Everything has gone downhill since this stupid freaking war." She growled. "And it's all my fault." She mumbled, gently telling herself. She shut her eyes, her stomach going completely empty as the stereo softly played music. "I want to go home." She mumbled, covering her face with her fluffy pillow, as her chest burned with rage and pain. 

Nothing has ever hurt so much, has it?


	11. The Worst Is Yet To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star feels like she's going down in flames, while everything around her seems perfectly fine to Marco. She debates on leaving town, as Marco slowly seems like he doesn't care much at all. Star grows upset, and takes a trip to visit an old friend. A frenemy. What's the problem with getting a little close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lund - Alone  
> ( https://youtu.be/5qLq52K-r4M )

Every given minute passing, Star sat in her room contemplating her sole existence. With Mewni gone and her friends and family dead, she wondered why she was even there. There was a quiet knock on her door, as she peered over to her door. She sat in front of her window, kneeling on the ground. "Come in!" She said, the pale door creaking open slowly. "Hey, what's up?" Jackie walked in, sitting down on Star's neatly made bed. Star stood up, shrugging. She plopped down beside Jackie. "Nothing. You?" Star tilted her head, giving a forceful smile as her long blonde hair fell in front of her pale shoulders. She wore a black tank top and ripped grey skinny jeans, along with black socks and a black and white flannel around her waist. Her hair was thrown up in low pigtails, that dangled atop her snowy white shoulders. Jackie smiled back, and nodded. "Good!" She exclaimed, her shoulders bouncing a little as she spoke. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall with Marco, me, and Janna? We're gonna hit up the food court and then go shopping and stuff." She offered, brushing back her short platinum blonde hair. Although, that didn't do much given her blue highlight and her hair slowly fell back into her peachy, freckled face. "Oh-! Uhm.." Stars attention had been caught. "S-Sure." She stammered, shrugging. She peered to her window, and sighed. "Oh, alright! Are you sure you're all good?" Jackie questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. Star turned to Jackie with a light smile and the nod of her head. "Of course." She lied. Jackie nodded, smiling. She stood up, along with Star. "alright, just put some shoes and we can head out." She said, walking to her door, and leaving the room. The pale creaky door left ajar. "Why are they spending so much time together?" She wondered. She shook her head. "Whatever." She sighed, and opened her door quickly enough to catch Jackie about to walk in her own room. "Hey, Jackie?" Star asked. She turned around, smiling still. "Yeah?" Jackie cocked her head. "I just kind of remembered that I'm going to go visit a .. " Star paused, "a friend.." She mumbled, her eyes shifting to her feet. "Oh? Are you sure?" She asked. "Uh haha yeah." Star awkwardly laughed. "He better have some answers.." She thought, as Jackie nodded and gave a little smile. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell them." She said, and shut her door after walking in. Star nodded, and walked downstairs. "Hi, Star! Where you going?" Jackie's mom asked. Star paused, then smiled. "Just to go see a friend, don't worry, I have that phone you got me in my bag." She told Mrs. Thomas. She smiled, nodding. "Alright, sweetie!" She said, and let Star carry on. She sighed, as she shut the front door. She walked to the lake, peering to it from the trees. She examined the thin yellow caution tape around it, waving in the cold September air. "Great." She mumbled. She took a moment, before quickly taking out her mirror phone. "Calling Tom.." it rang.

"So where's Star?" Janna asked, looking to Jackie. "Yeah, where is Star?" Marco questioned as well. "Did she run off again?" Janna asked, joking. "Not funny." Marco peered to Janna, Jackie rolling her eyes with a smile. "Too early for that." Jackie commented. "Anyway, she said she was going to a friend's place." Jackie continued, shrugging, her hair bouncing a bit. Janna nodded, smiling. "Cool, ok." She stated, scrunching her nose as she spoke. "Ok." Marco shrugged. "So, food?" Jackie looked to both of them. "Yeah, let's go get some food!" Janna yelled. "You're loud." Marco pointed out. "You've always known that. The real question is, am I louder than Butterfly? Who apparently yells at you." She asked, then let the comment slip in. Marco shrugged. "Eh doesn't matter." He responded vaguely. "Guys, what do you want for drinks?" Jackie called out from over at a food kiosk. Marco ran over, "It's on me, guys!" he shouted. Janna shook her head, laughing. "You guys are cute." She said, before running after them. "I'll take a coke!" She yelled to them.

"Why'd you want to talk to me? I thought you hated me?" Tom cocked his head, as they sat in the forest. "I guess I just need someone who'd be there for me." She quietly responded. "I see.. What's wrong?" He frowned, being able to see Star was upset about something. She shook her head, rolling her crystal blue eyes. "I don't know what's going on anymore. My parents are gone, my friends are gone, my home is gone.. And here I am on Earth with no idea what to do anymore, and with no absolute purpose whatsoever. Not only that, but I swear.. I don't understand this horrible feeling of aching and breaking into pieces. I feel warm and tingly inside sometimes, but I also feel like I'm sinking further and further down underwater screaming yet no one can hear me." She explained, letting her words flow out. "Star.." Tom frowned. "You know what? You mean so much to me, I don't want you to ever think like that ever. You have meaning still, and that's to live for your parents, and bring Mewni back. There are still people out there who will agree with me, Star. You're grieving, and .. you're.. " He faded out. "She likes someone.." He thought. "I can't have this happening." He thought. "I'm .. what?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow as she frowned. "You're everything to me and I don't want to lose that." He let out on accident. She paused. "Tom.." She breathed. "I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that.." he stood up, and turned to grab the bell from his pocket. "No.." She said. "What?" He turned around, furrowing his eyebrows. "I know, you didn't need that. I- I'm going." He told her. She stood up, standing in front of him, as it started lightly raining and thundering. She stood silently, as he stood there, staring at her. He examined her hurt expression. "I'm sorry." He apologized, as she furrowed her eyebrows, about to ask what he meant. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stood there, doing absolutely nothing. "M-" She began, once Tom let go. He frowned, examining her expression closely, before turning around and ringing the bell. "Tom, wha-?!" She began, but before she knew it, Tom had disappeared into the trees. "Tom?" She called out. "Why did I almost call him-.." She thought, feeling her heart wreck into pieces. "This can't be happening." She whispered, as it rained.

"Thanks for walking me home, Marco, but you didn't have to, it's raining." Jackie looked up to the tall brown haired boy beside her. He smiled, "I- uh.. I wanted to." He admitted. She chuckled. "Thanks, Diaz." She said, quickly standing on her toes, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He froze, his face going red. "Bye, Marco!" She gave him a quick smile and a glance as she opened the door and jumped inside her house. "Talk to you later?" He managed to get out, hopeful. She relaxed, and gave him a tilt of her head with a kind smile. "Talk to you later, Diaz." She responded, shutting the door and leaving him standing in the rain on her doorstep, as he held his red hoodie above his head.  
Jackie walked upstairs, peering the Star's door as she made her way to the hallway. "Star? You back yet?" She asked, pushing the door open. Star sat there on her bed, her long blonde hair moppy and in a ponytail. She sat in sweats and a teeshirt, as she glanced to Jackie. "Yeah, I'm here." She said, almost sounding upset. "Can we talk?" Star frowned, slumping a little. Jackie stood up straight, and smiled, walking inside and sitting beside her. "Sure, but I had the most fun today!" Jackie exclaimed. Star tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "How so?" She asked. "Well we hung out at the mall and we did the photobooth and got matching jackets." She explained, pointing to the black and white university jacket she wore over her teal and white baseball tee. Star smiled, nodding. "You should've come." She said, chuckling. She paused. "Okay but news." She said. Star tilted her head, "What is it?" She inquired. "I kissed Diaz's cheek a few minutes ago." She stated, smiling. Star's smile faded quickly. "Ouch." She thought, a sharp pain stabbing her in the chest. "Okay, so what'd you want to talk about?" Jackie asked. "What's wrong?" She frowned, slumping. "Me?" Star shook her head and snapped back to reality. "Oh uh, I just wanted to tell you that I .. I had fun today as well. I'm glad you had fun, Jackie! I'm glad you.." Star drifted off. "I'm glad you and Marco are closer now!" She exclaimed, giving a way forceful smile. "Me too." She smiled. "And I'm glad you did as well." Jackie patted Star's shoulder, her flinching a little as she reached for her. Jackie stood up, and quickly walked out the room, happily.


	12. Back With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With spending all this time together, Jackie and Marco decide they should get back to including Star. But.. Star? Jackie can't seem to find her friend within Star, but Marco quickly realizes there's an issue at hand when Star doesn't seem talkative.
> 
> Let's test this, and right away there's a topic to speak about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Eden Project (EDEN) - Drowning  
> ( https://youtu.be/XhwH47Ft7P0 )

"Why do you think it's raining so much?" Marco asked Jackie, as they walked to get their food at lunch. Jackie shrugged. "It's fall, I don't expect much else." She admitted, shrugging, grabbing a tray. He nodded. "I don't know, I mean it's never really rained this much before." He replied, grabbing a tray as well. "I guess you're right." Jackie shrugged, looking at him as she grabbed an apple and a salad. "Should I ask about Star? It's been a bit since I heard about her." He thought, grabbing a Chicken Parmesan and a water. Paying for his lunch after Jackie, they walked to a table at the corner of the cafeteria. "So.. How's Star doing?" He asked, as they sat down. "Oh, Star seemed kind of off last night." Jackie admitted. "What do you mean?" Marco cocked his head. "Well I mean she was kind of quiet. She didn't eat much during dinner and she didn't talk much to me, and when she did, she was really vague." Jackie explained, moving her fork around in the air as she spoke. "Oh, maybe there's something-" He paused. "Nah, I'm sure she's fine." He cut himself off. "There's something going on, and I'm gonna be the first to talk to her about it." He thought to himself. "Are you sure?" Jackie frowned, taking a bite of her salad. "I'll talk to her about it, I wouldn't worry about it too much." He shrugged. "I thought you said she hates you?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "At least I think she does. But I'll do it anyway I suppose. Just sparing you some time so you can head to class instead of trying to find her right after lunch." He explained. "You'd do that?" She smiled, setting her fork down. "Well I mean, of course." Marco smiled, opening his water and taking a sip. "Ahh, you're way too nice to me." Jackie chuckled. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do for your crushes friend?" He accidentally slipped out. "What?" Jackie quickly furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "I meant like, the whole help out with Star. Your friend. Not that like... SHe's my crush.. because I mean like.. You're my crush.. I mEAN.." He stammered. "I was talking about helping out with Star, because... Because you're my crush. Isn't it nice to be kind to your crushes friend?" He tried to cover his mistake. "AugH well nice to get that off my chest.." He awkwardly laughed. "It's fine, I get it." Jackie laughed. His face flustered, he gave a small smile. "Okay, I'm glad you understood that.." He awkwardly laughed along. "What have I done.." He thought in the back of his mind, replaying what he had said, over in his mind constantly.

Star quickly made her way to her locker, once Maria had dropped her off. "Star!" She called out from the car. "Yes?" she turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Have a good day." Maria gave a sweet smile. Star couldn't help but give her a kind smile back. "Thanks. I'll try." She responded, as Maria shut the door and drove off. Star turned around, and quickly bolted to her locker. She shoved aside a few photos of her in Mewni, quickly grabbing her binder. She shut her locker, ready to go to art class without Marco. She sped her pace, but suddenly heard his voice calling to her. "Star!" He yelled, Star quickening her walking. He began to chase after her, as she slowed down at the art room door. She kept her back to him, rolling her eyes and sighing as she relaxed herself. He walked up behind her. "Star," He began. Star slowly turned around, a glare on her face. "What." She growled. "Jackie wanted me to -" He started, Star already cutting him off and rolling her eyes. "Okay but like I don't really care what she wanted you to do." She stated, harshly. "Well if it makes you feel better i pretty much volunteered to do it anyway." He admitted, sighing. "Look I don't care if you act like you hate me right now, we need to talk. About something serious." He looked her dead in the eye. Star sighed, rolling her eyes once more. "Fine, but only because its something we need to talk about, and not you." She responded, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. They both walked inside, Star shutting the door behind her. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about last time, and I'm sorry about all those times that I made you think that I liked you. Or.. something like that. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know why I'm doing it. It just.. Happens. But to clear the air, I don't like you and I don't think I will. I'm just a confused person who has no idea why they did what they've done." He sighed, crossing his arms. "There goes that sharp pain to the heart again." Star grunted in her mind, as she felt her heart shatter. "It's not like I like him either, though. He's still a jerk for making everything fall apart. He's trying to confuse you, stop falling for it. What are you doing to yourself? Look where this got you!" The voices in her mind bickered angrily, Star turning her back to Marco. "I know you don't." She admitted, trying to uphold her anger. "Okay.. Well..?" He awaited what was hopefully a confession that Star didn't like him either. But a part of Marco had burned as he spoke those words. He held it down, trying to keep his cool. His fingers tingled with anxiousness as Star turned around. "I have nothing more to say to you." She stared up at him, keeping her distance. She walked to the art room door, standing there a moment before she spoke again. "And you can tell Jackie that I said the same thing to her." she responded, before walking out of the art room and shutting the door carefully. "No, Star!" He yelled, quickly going after her. He caught up to her, as she sat on the ground at her locker. "We need to talk about this." He panted, trying to take a breath. She spoke nothing, and looked away from him. "This is childish, why are you doing this? It's not like you like me either, it seems." He told her. "Maybe because you're so god dang complicated." She hissed in her mind. "Come on, Star!" He begged. "Talk to me, seriously!" He demanded, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't make me do something." He muttered, looking at the ground. Star froze as she sat. "What does he mean something.." She thought to herself. "Fine, but just know that it literally means nothing." He said. "Wait wha-" Star turned around, as Marco quickly grabbed her hand and kissed her. "Oh sH-" He thought, as he accidentally did. His whole body quickly went numb, his face going red and flustered. "WHAT THE" Star screamed in her mind, almost feeling like she was falling from a high building. Her stomach went completely empty. He quickly pulled back a moment, his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry I did not mean that! You- You turned around and I didn't think you would I just-!" He began, panicking. Star sat there, frowning. She leaned her head on the locker, then looked to Marco, who stopped rambling to see what she was doing. "Platonic?" She asked, almost sounding upset. They sat there a moment, Marco with his knees now at his chest, peered to her. "I-.. I don't know anymore." He admitted, frowning as well, and looking away. 

Star sat in Jackie's room, contemplating whether to tell her about the whole situation, or not. Jackie opened her door, quickly seeing Star sitting on her bed. "Star?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in here?" She asked, slowly letting go of the door handle as she shut her door. "Jackie.." Star began, quietly. She bit her lip, feeling a more scarier empty feeling in her stomach. Star gripped her stomach, her eyes starting to turn a little red and water up. "Star, it's okay." Jackie quickly ran over, sitting beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked, Star sitting there, holding a hand on her stomach, and over her mouth. "How do you explain to someone that you feel like you're dying but at the same time you feel like you're alive?" She asked, starting to cry quietly. "Star.." Jackie quieted her voice, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry." Star mumbled, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Please don't apologize. I don't want you to ever feel like you should apologize about how you feel. Is this about someone?" Jackie asked, frowning. Star paused a moment, before nodding a little. "I guess it is." Star mumbled.


	13. When She Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star regrets every feeling she feels when the school dance is announced, and Jackie gushes about how she hopes Marco asks her. Marco is planning to ask Jackie, but for some reason he won't stop thinking about that art room, and that one girl. Is Jackie really what he wants? Jackie grows suspicious of Marco when he suddenly won't tell her what's been up between him and Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Eden Project (EDEN) - Statues  
> ( https://youtu.be/pFXcH_xXE_c )

Sitting at the mall, Star sipped her smoothie, Jackie chatting with Janna. "I wonder if he felt tingly and like he was falling as well." Star thought. "Probably not." She told herself in her mind, sighing. "You okay, Butterfly?" Janna looked over. Jackie turned around, frowning as she looked to Star. "Yeah, are you alright?" She jumped in. Star quickly peered up to her both of them. She gave a smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'm alright." She added an additional awkward laugh. They both smiled back, and turned around to continue talking. "Not.." She thought after they turned around. "I swear, what the heck did he mean by 'I don't know anymore.'?" She huffed. "whatever." She mumbled. "Hey guys, wanna go walk around?" Janna asked. "Sure." Star quickly responded, Jackie chuckling. "Sure." She also replied. "Cool, let's go then!" Janna said, standing up beside Jackie.   
Star stood up as well, chasing after the two as they walked off. 

Star and Jackie sat in Star's room, laughing. "Hey, did you know there's a school fall dance coming up?" She asked, tilting her head. Star's eyes widened, almost in fear. "What?" Star asked. "Yeah, every year they have a fall formal and people get to get asked or ask the people they like. That or you can just go with friends or by yourself to have fun." She shrugged, smiling. "I'm hoping Marco asks me this year." She chuckled. "Oh?" Star asked. "Yeah, I guess I never really knew how much I could like him till this year.." She faded out with a smile. "I guess there goes my chance." Star thought, feeling her heart hurting. "Is there anyone you like or want to go to the dance with?" Jackie quickly brought up, smiling to Star. She froze. "No." She quickly said, biting her lip. "Suure." Jackie teased, pocking Star's arm. Star gave a small smile to Jackie. "Yeah, but it's not like I ever have a chance compared to you. Besides, he doesn't even like me. He gave me a whole talk about it anyway." She thought as she peered out her window. "Well hey, I'm gonna go and do something I guess. I'll be back to check in on you in like.. an hour or something?" She smiled, standing up. Star nodded, smiling back to her. Jackie walked out, carefully closing the door as Star sighed, and flopped on her back. "fun." She muttered.   
Jackie shut her door, and plopped down sitting on her bed. She quickly went to dial up Marco, but right as she went to call, she laughed at the incoming call. She picked up. "I was literally just dialing you up." She laughed. Marco laughed "Wow, that's weird." He responded, happily. In the background of his call, Jackie could hear trees rustling and the wind rushing past the phone. "Are you outside?" Jackie asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Actually, yeah. I am." He laughed. The doorbell rang. "Oh my god hold on someone's at the door." She laughed.   
Star sat up, hearing the door. She quickly heard Jackie talking on the phone. "She's talking to Marco again.." Star mumbled, rolling her eyes. Star quietly followed Jackie down the stairs, who bounded down them. Star paused at the top of the stairs, watching Jackie as she opened the door, holding the phone. There stood Marco. "Hi." He smiled, as she hung up the phone and started laughing. "Hey, Diaz." She chuckled. She walked outside, as the both of them starting talking and goofing off. "He's gonna ask her." Star told herself, letting her long blonde hair fall in her face. A split second, Marco peered to her from the corner of his eye, right before Jackie shut the door. Star stood there frozen, feeling like she had completely fallen. She plopped on the stairs, staring at the wall blankly. "So it's come to this.." Star thought.

Marco leaned against Star's locker, waiting for her to be dropped off from therapy again. As he saw a black van pull up, he stood up straight again. Watching the car sit there a minute, before seeing shotgun door open and Star climbing out. She waved goodbye to a female in the front seat, and paused once she saw Marco standing there. "Star!" Marco quickly heard, turning his head to the familiar voice. There stood a tan boy with a long brown fringe. "Clearly something is about to happen." Marco thought, about ready to run over to talk to her first. That was, of course, before he felt someone grab his hand, and turn him around. "Jackie?" He asked, surprised. "Hey, I came quickly because you left your lunch bag at the table. Here." Jackie smiled, handing him his red lunch bag. "Thanks Jack-" He began, then heard Star and the boy talking. Suddenly, he turned around, seeing them smile and laugh a little together. "Marco, what's up you seem distracted?" Jackie frowned, raising an eyebrow. He felt his heart go from pounding intensely, to sinking and being anchored under the water. "Marco?" Jackie grabbed his arm, concerned. "What are you looking at.." Jackie followed his eyes to Star. "Is it Star?" Jackie peered back up at him, frowning. "Huh, what?" He turned to Jackie again, as she furrowed her eyebrows. "No, just.. a bird distracted.. me.." He mumbled. "Okay..?" Jackie crossed her arms, scrunching up her face. "Hey, um. If you don't mind me asking, what do you and Star do while you guys are waiting for your guys' next class to begin?" She pursed her lips. "Wh- Us?" He stammered, grabbing reality and trying to focus. Jackie nodded, brushing out the turquoise highlight in her short and fluffy platinum blonde hair. He awkwardly laughed. "We talk. Argue mostly I guess now that I think about it.." He faded off, frowning. "Are you sure? You guys seem distant. Not like the I-Hate-You or I-Don't-Know-You distant, I mean like... Awkward distant." Jackie bit her lip, leaning a little to her left. "No, it's definitely Hate-Distant." He nodded, giving a forceful smile. "You guys always just suddenly stop talking when I bring one of you guys up in a conversation. Why?" She asked, frowning. "She does that too..?" He thought, feeling his ears and face grow a little warm. "Jackie, it's literally nothing. We hate each other. If it makes you feel better, she blames me for everything. Including her disappearance and therapy sessions.." He frowned, putting his hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Are you sure...?" Jackie asked, hesitant. "I don't know anymore.." He thought. "Of course." He'd give a kind smile to the short girl, who wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He hugged her back, but took a quick peek over his shoulder, to Star and the boy talking, and her brushing her hair back gracefully. His heart sank, as he held Jackie. "I never thought I'd feel so empty when all I've ever wanted is suddenly here in my arms.." His mind whispered.


	14. Who Is Oskar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star gets asked to the dance by a boy by the name of Oskar, who's been interested since day one. She accepts, in hopes of getting you-know-who off of her mind, only to find out Marco has a major question for her by the end of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't really expect this to be a more serious or even long chapter, so my sincerest apologies about that!
> 
> HEY PRESENT AUTHOR SPEAKING! PLEASE READ THE END NOTES FOR MORE IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

Star shut the car door, walking to her locker. She looked up, seeing Marco. She froze, staring at Marco. "Star!" A tan boy with a long brown fringe walked over. "Hi?" She tilted her head, gripping her bag strap. "Hey, I know we don't talk but I have something to ask of you." The boy began. "Okay, hi. Clearly you know me, but who are you?" She tilted her head, smiling a little. "Why does he remind me of Marco?" Star asked herself. "Right, I'm Oskar." He held out his hand. Star quickly shifted her eyes to Marco. "Oh.. He's with Jackie.. " Star frowned. "Is something wrong?" Oskar cocked his head. Star quickly looked to Oskar. "Of course not! Nice to meet you, Oskar." She gave a sweet smile. She shook his hand, as her mind raced with thoughts. "I bet he brought Jackie over here to make a point. Maybe to make me jealous. Maybe so we wouldn't be able to have another moment together. He's right, he doesn't like me. He's Jackie's anyway, and I wouldn't want to hurt her at all. She doesn't deserve that from me. I've already done too much things to her and her family, she doesn't deserve pain like that." Star told herself. "You needed o ask me something?" Star cut off her thoughts, trying to focus on the kind boy in front of her. He smiled. "Right!" He said. "His skin and his hair are the same color as Marco's.." Star thought. "But this isn't Marco.. Wait, does he have to be Marco? Don't make someone change to be someone else just for your own benefits." Star' argued back and forth between herself. Oskar pulled out a rose. Not a red rose, but a delicate dusty pink colored rose. "Oh?" Star cocked her head, furrowing her eyebrows. She brushed back her hair, as it slid off her shoulders. She kept it in a cute high ponytail, with loose strands dangling. "Do you want to be my date to the fall dance?" He asked. Star was taken aback, scrunching up her nose. She couldn't help but give a little smirk. "That's really sweet." Star began, kindly. "I've always liked you since I saw you. When I heard you were missing I helped out. It'd mean a lot to me if you went as my date." The boy explained. Star peered to Jackie and Marco, realizing they had hugged. "He's probably already asked her. I know he wouldn't ever ask me. And besides, this boy- Oskar. He seems kind.. I guess.." Star thought. She turned to Oskar, tilting her head. She smiled to him. "Sure, Oskar. I'll be your date to the fall dance." Star stated, taking the rose delicately. "Cool! Star Evangeline Butterfly, you will not regret this!" Oskar smiled, and quickly walked off to his next class. Star frowned, as he walked away. She turned to Marco, as he watched Jackie turn the other way and run off to class. Marco quickly peered back to Star, going from smiling to frowning. Star held the rose, sighing. Marco walked over. "Star?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't care anymore." She said, shoving him aside to walk to class. "Wh- Star?! Are you angry at me for last time?" He chased after her, as she opened the art room door. She held it open, letting him walk in first. He paused, before walking in. "Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I'm not going to hold the door open for you. It's respectful." She shrugged. He tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't help but gleam. "She's so cute even when she's angry and upset.. And she's so nice too.." He thought. He caught himself, and shook his head. "You going in the art room or not?" Star sighed, sounding quite annoyed. He blinked himself back to reality, and nodded. "Yeah, soRRY." He quickly said, walking into the room. She rolled her eyes, following in after him and shutting the door. "Why are you angry at me?" Marco asked, messing with a paint brush. Star shrugged. "I'm not." She stated calmly. "Then what was all that?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, sometimes it's best to just keep things at a low. Maybe we should do that." Star explained, her shoulders slumping. "I can't believe I just said that." She thought. "I can't believe she just said that." Marco's mind repeated the exact same thoughts. "B-.." He began. "But nothing. You're practically with Jackie, and I'm going to the dance with Oskar. There's nothing here, stop trying to make a bridge to connect us." Star sighed. "And don't do anything stupid. You know there's people coming now because of how much time we took up." Star added. He nodded, frowning. "This is the way it has to be.. You did the right thing.." Star told herself, feeling her heart aching. "I guess she's right..." Marco sighed to himself. "I've always wanted Jackie, and now I have her right in my arms." He frowned. "But if I wanted her so much.. Why do I want someone else..?"

"Why did he want to talk to me after school?" Star thought. "Oh, you actually showed up?" Marco walked around the corner of the building. "Um.. I guess.." Star muttered. "What did you need to ask that was so important you had to ask me beside the school?" Star asked, almost annoyed. "It can't possibly be anything about me." Star sighed. He scrunched his nose, before relaxing and shrugging. "Well Jackie's everywhere besides the school and parents would ask why we were at school still if we were in the front, and the back of the school just sounds way freaky." Marco admitted, explaining. Star nodded. "Fair enough." She rolled her eyes, kicking a torn and balled up flyer for the dance that was on the ground. "Okay, well." Marco began. Star felt her face light up with warmth as he spoke. She looked away, while he was asking. "I'm gonna ask someone to the dance.. How should I ask Jackie?" He tensed up. "Oh wow you're coming to me, the girl you've had issues with, to ask questions about her friend; your crush?" She rolled her eyes. "Just do something nice. Be yourself, she'll go nuts over it probably. Don't ask me." Star shrugged, as she spoke. "Why not?" Marco frowned, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "You look like a pouty kindergartner, quit it." Star gently punched his arm. "Ow." He winced. "Dude seriously..?" Star raised an eyebrow. "So wait... are we .. friends?"Marco paused. Star froze, and quickly looked to Marco. "I.. don't know.." Star slowly said. "Neither do I.." He mumbled. "I mean.. If you want to call us that.. Friends I mean.." Star shrugged, pursed her lips. "Well.. Only if you want .. Only if you want to.. Do you want to..? Be friends, I mean.." Marco asked, raising an eyebrow and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Star lightly shrugged. "Um.." They both said in unison. "JINX!" They both yelled, and then started laughing. "So.. Jackie, huh?" Star asked, looking at him. He nodded, giving an awkward smile. Star nodded as well, pursing her lips. "Cool." She said, and peered away and to the trees. "I'm sure she'll accept." Star smiled, turning back to Marco. He uncomfortably smiled, "Thanks." He nodded. "Oh uh well I'm gonna.. Go.." Star said, pointing to the front of the school. They both awkwardly laughed. "Okay. Cya.. Bye.." They exchanged their partings, Marco watching Star as she left. "Is this really what I want to do..?" He asked himself, just as Star turned the corner. "I guess we'll find out." He mumbled, kicking the flyer as well, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRESENT A/N:  
> Hi, author here! I thought it was important to include this exchange between me and a reader from the comments on the original because it explains a few things that might become confusing. A reader had asked about the name "Star Evangeline Butterfly" being her full name because of what Oskar says, and this was my response (Copy-pasted, of course):
> 
> "Actually, no! Haha, a little bit after writing the book I'd realized I'd forgot to continue this joke and just shrugged it off hoping no one would notice. Basically Oskar calls her "Star Evangeline Butterfly" and then near the end, during the school dance scene, Star was supposed to mention to Marco "He doesn't even know my full name!" to continue the joke, but I left it out on accident. I never proofread this first story oops haha  
> But it will be brought up sometime again in the second one, actually. wink wo n k ;)"


	15. And It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jackie and Marco going to the dance together, and Star being left in the back with unresolved feelings and Oskar, the Echo Creek Academy school dance is sure to be a interesting night. Especially when Star and Marco can't stop thinking about the art room, and each other. Telling their dates they'll be back, they end up bumping into each other the exact same way they met. Will this night go down in flames or sparks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Alex & Sierra - Bumper Cars   
> ( https://youtu.be/x82umiCMlgE )

Sounds of chatter and movement filled the air, alongside loud party music. People were dressed in cute dresses and tuxes. Most of them were, at least. They were a few select people who stood in the corner not socializing. Those people didn't wear fancy clothing. Just a casual shirt and tie and a skirt and crop. Things like that. It was warm, given there were so many people in the gym at the same time. All cluttered together. Of course, there were people outside of the gym, but they didn't let students go into classrooms unless the door was open. The shutter click of the school year book camera was loud outside of the gym. The backdrop was a simple royal purple. Couples and friends and individuals got their pictures taken. As Maria's black van pulled up to the curb, Star sat in the quiet and warm car. She breathed deeply, shutting her eyes. "Star." Maria called. "Hm..?" Star asked, then opened her eyes, sitting up and looking to Maria. "You're going to be fine." Maria said, giving Star an encouraging smile. Star sighed, frowning, then looked back to Maria again. She smiled lightly. "I know." Star replied, quietly. "I'll see you Monday, okay?" Maria asked, tilting her head. "Wait, what? Monday?" Star quickly panicked. "I have a family reunion Saturday and Sunday, Star." Maria reminded her, frowning. "Right." Star frowned, looking out the window and to the crowded school. Maria laid her hand gently on Star's arm. She peered to Maria, sighing. "Go get 'em, tiger." Maria smiled, patting Star's arm. Star returned a hopeful gleam, and opened the door. As she took a step out, a few people looked over and watched. She climbed out of the car, taking light breaths. She felt her heart pounding, as she held the skirt of her dress up so it didn't reach the ground. "Glad you could make it, Butterfly." She heard, quickly looking up as she shut the car door. As the van drove off, Oskar smiled to her. "Thank you, Oskar.." She quietly thanked him, giving him a small smile. "Should we go get our photo?" He asked, tilting his head. His fringe was combed and slicked back in a quiff style. His blue eyes sparkled with kindness. "I- I'm actually kind of parched.." Star admitted, looking to her feet awkwardly. "Of course. Want me to get you a refreshment or would you like to come?" Oskar asked, raising an eyebrow. Star looked up at Oskar, shrugging. "I'm gonna look around, if that's alright?" She asked. "Oh, no! That's alright!" He smiled. "I'll get you a drink." He said, turning around and disappearing into the gym crowd. Star sighed, and looked around. There were people who- every so often- watched her as she walked around. Feeling uncomfortable, Star made her way away from the group of people, and to the table in front of the art room. As the voices and music drowned out, she sat down. Peering up to the sparkling night sky, she watched the moon shine bright. Almost as if it was watching her. She looked to a kid who took a sip of water from the water fountain. They wiped their mouth on their sleeve, smacking their lips before running back to the crowd of people. Star looked down at her hands, her stomach feeling empty. Her body felt tingly, as her mind felt blank. Something didn't feel right. "I have a bad feeling about tonight.." Star believed in the back of her mind, trying to bury it underneath many other thoughts.  
Marco stood at Jackie's door, holding something behind his back. He wore a fine tailored black tuxedo, and a blue lily brooch. His hair was neatly fixed to the right, loose baby strand still doing their own thing. "Marco!" Jackie opened the door, smiling. He quickly grabbed attention to the cute black high-waisted circle-skirt and her pastel baby blue short sleeve shirt that was tucked under her skirt. She wore cute knee high white and blue socks, and black converse. "You look really pretty.." Marco breathed, taken back. "You clean up nice as well, Diaz." Jackie chuckled, stepping out onto her first step. She shut the door, smiling. Marco held out his arm, as Jackie grabbed on. As they began walking down the street to the school, they conversed about what they hoped of the night. Walking up onto the school curb, they eyed the crow of people. "There's a lot of people here." Marco pointed out. Jackie laughed, shaking her head. "No, I only see us and two other people. Really?" She joked. He laughed, as they walked inside the gym together. Music blaring, Jackie and Marco quickly winced at the amount of noise. That, and the amount of sweaty people dancing. He grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the refreshments table. "Ah nice, the nervous-first-dance-buffet." Jackie examined the area. Marco laughed, shaking his head. "There's less aggressive dancers here." Marco explained, loudly. "Sure, but there's going to be at least one aggressive barfer here." Jackie yelled over the music and talking. "You want a drink?" Marco laughed. Jackie nodded. "Sure, Diaz. I'm gonna go see if I can request some better jams." She chuckled. Marco nodded, as she walked off into the large crowd. He turned back to the table of nervous people, gripping two red solo cups. "Don't sweat it, kiddo." one of the aggressive dancer walked over, patting Marco's shoulder. Marco peered beside him to the blonde male who had been talking to him. "We're both in the same grade, dude." Marco furrowed his eyebrows. "Sure, buddy." The guy said, taking one of the drinks Marco had just grabbed. He gulped the entire thing, and handed it back to Marco. "Thanks, man." He wiped his chin with his hand, walking back off onto the gym "dance floor." Marco sighed, rolling his eyes. "This is going to be a long night." Marco thought to himself, dropping the single empty cup. He set down the other one in his hand, and walked out side of the gym. The cool fall air felt refreshing to him after being in the heat of the gym. Marco pushed his hair out of his face, and peered around. "It wouldn't hurt." He thought, making his way from the large crowd, getting further from the noises. As he turned the corner, he could make out a shadowy figure sitting there, sighing. "You really should come inside." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find out who it was.  
"You really should come inside." She heard, and turned around with an expectation of Oskar. "OH!" Star scrambled to her feet, seeing someone completely different. "Star?!" Marco backed up. "Marco?!" Star blinked, shocked. "What a relief.." Star sighed in her mind. "Thank God.." Marco let out a breath of relief on his mind. " Wha- I thought you were going with Jackie?" Star tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "And you, Oskar?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "They're doing something." They stated in unison. "Y-You wanna talk in the mean time?" Marco asked, his eyes sparkling hopefully. Star gave a little smile, standing up. "I kind of need to vent anyway." She chuckled, Marco holding open the art room door for her. She walked inside, and turned on a dim lamp at the corner of the front of the room. Marco shut the door behind him, and spun around to see Star messing with the paintbrushes. He chuckled. "Who are you?" He mocked himself from when they first met, sitting down in the exact same seat. Star peered over, smiling a little. She turned back to the paintbrushes. "Star Butterfly. Who are you?" Star imitated herself as well, picking up brushes and playing with the tips. Marco quickly stood up, snatching the brushes and putting them back in the cup gently. "Marco Diaz. Don't mess up the tips, you'll ruin them." He said in a serious tone. Star froze, her heart pounding again. She stared up at him, as he turned to face her. They both quickly grew flustered. "I forgot that happened.." Star felt her face glow red, and turned away. He coughed awkwardly, clasping his hands together and holding them together behind his head. "Yeah, me too.." He quickly responded, walking back over to the seat and plopping down. They waited a few minutes, before Star started chuckling again. "Do you have any friends here?" Marco quietly asked, continuing the imitation. "That's not how it went!" Star turned around, laughing. As he sat there watching Star giggling and smiling, he felt something inside him light up. He smiled as well, laughing along. "Jackie." Star responded, chuckling a little still. "You're friends with Jackie Lynn Thomas?!" He mocked himself in a high pitched voice, which made Star snort and giggle, as she walked to the side of the classroom. "I guess so. Why?" She turned around facing him, her smile slowly fading. "This isn't how it was before.. I went from frowning to smiling.." Her thoughts told her, making her pause for a moment. "You were the girl on the skateboard earlier?" Marco slowly stood up, frowning to Star. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Y-Yeah.. Oh- um.. Nothing." Star continued, trying to push aside the second conversation topic. "You're lying." Marco's face grew serious, as he furrowed his eyebrows. He walked over to her, pushing in chairs that got in the way. "D-Do you like her?" Star asked, ignoring his comment. She turned away from him, looking out the window across the room. He froze, standing still. "I don't know.." He quietly responded. "You're lying." Star turned around, looking him square in the eye, quoting his own words. "Really?!" Marco furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Did she really just quote me?!" He asked himself. Star nodded, scrunching up her mouth. "Jackie Lynn Thomas thinks you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, is cute. And what kind of news is that to you?" She questioned, quoting him once again. Marco sighed, and looked out the window. "That's the most confusing news I've heard all year." He admitted. "Wh-.. What do you mean?" Star cut off the imitation, raising her eyebrows in a worried manner. "Star.." Marco began, both of their hearts tingling.


	16. End Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star begging for the truth, Marco resides in telling her the truth. But how are they so sure there's no one around listening? Marco and Star are caught up in mixed emotions, that they can't handle the feelings. Star and Marco need to tell Jackie what's going on. She'll find out sooner or later, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: EDEN - End Credits  
> ( https://youtu.be/e0iErUj_5cI )

"Star.." Marco began, both of their hearts tingling. "I guess now is the time to talk about this 'stupid art room'" He quoted Star, sighing. Star bit her lip, nodding. "I guess you're right." Star mumbled, sitting down on a table. He leaned against the wall. "What do we talk about first?" He questioned, his facial expression seeming worried. She shrugged. "How do you .. feel..?" She mumbled. "Tingly." He stated. "Confused.. At most." He spoke louder this time. He peered to her, raising an eyebrow. "Me too." She admitted, frowning. "Why did you hate me..?" He asked after a quick silence. "I don't. I never did." Star sighed, looking up at him. "Then what was all of that?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I guess I was screaming.." Star mumbled. "You still never told me what happened when you went missing." He sat down beside her. Star quickly went hushed. "I never told anyone." She mumbled quietly. "Why? What's so horrible that happened? Whatever it was, there are people who will help you. Including me." He frowned. "No one would understand.." She looked up at him, then looked to her hands. "I could try." He offered, tilting his head. "Some other time. Not right now." She muttered, clasping her hands together and standing up. "What's been going on in your mind, Marco? Because lately I can't tell if you care at all or not." She turned around and faced him. "I.. I really don't know. You make things... complicated. But in a good way? Jackie.. She makes me happy.. But you make me happier without even trying.. It's so much." He stammered, trying to find the right words to explain. "I see." Star went quiet. "I feel warm around her." He admitted, making Star twitch with a little hurt. "But you make me feel everything possible, and nothing at all." He explained, shaking his head and looking to the ground. "Me too." Star said, sitting down. "What do we do?" Star looked up, Marco walking over. He held out his hand. "We always have the chance to find out." He offered. She looked up, examining his emotions. He was confident, are clearly felt determined to find out. Star gave a little smile, before grabbing his hand. He pulled her up off the chair, and walked her outside. As he shut the door, he turned around. Star grabbed his other hand. They stood for a minute, just looking at each other and holding each others' hands. "Ready?" They both asked at the same time. "You tell me." They smiled, speaking in unison. Letting go of each other's hands, they walked back to the gym, parting their ways to find their partner.  
"Jackie?" Marco walked around near the DJ booth. He quickly caught her talking to Oskar in the corner, both sipping punch and laughing together. "Oh shoot.. Star's going to be.." He faded out. "Wait.. But Jackie.." His heart fell. Or- at least- half of it. "Jackie?" Marco called. She turned around, smiling to a frown. "Marco, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere." She walked up to him, Oskar following a few feet behind. "Um.. Oh. Well I was looking for you?" He said, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. She shrugged. "You found me." She chuckled, giving a little smile. "Do you wanna dance?" Marco asked, pointing his thumb to the dance floor. "Weeellll.." Jackie raised her shoulders to her cheek, then slumped with a sigh. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, Diaz." She gave him a pet on the shoulder then walked away. "Oh, okay." Marco mumbled, left standing there in the gym room. Alone. Oskar walked up to him. "Sorry, man. Where's your date?" He asked. Marco let his face expression quickly go flat. "That was my date." He said flatly. "Ohhh. Really? My bad, bro." Oskar shrugged. "Where's your date?" Marco sarcastically asked, knowing it was Star. He shrugged, making Marco furrow his eyebrows. "I dunno. I let her go off and I don't feel like finding her. I mean, I was talking to Jackie Lynn Thomas, man. Who wouldn't want to ditch their date for Jackie?" Oskar smiled. Marco took a moment to take in what Oskar had just said. "Me. I wouldn't ditch my date for Jackie Lynn Thomas." Marco stated, sternly. "Whoa man, chill. And what do you mean, you just said she came with you?" Oskar raised an eyebrow. "She might've come with me but that doesn't necessarily mean that if I had the chance that someone else liked me, that I would automatically ditch them for someone else. That's disrespectful and not right. You don't even know if she likes you, but you do know he other girl did. Did you ever give her a chance?" Marco asked, clearly angry. "What's your deal, Diaz? I came with that trainwreck of a girl Star Butterfly." Oskar chuckled as he spoke. "She's only a 'trainwreck' because of jerks like you." He growled, loudly. A few people turned around, curious about the situation. A little bit of people quieted down. "What are you talking about? She's always been a wreck. That's why no one asked her. I only asked her because she's friends with Jackie and I needed to impress her that I could get a date. All I did was give the girl some fake flower I found outside of the art room and lie about how I've 'always liked her' and that I helped during her disappearance." He snickered, crossing his arms. "That's low." Marco retorted. "Thank you." Oskar sarcastically replied, grinning. "What did she ever do to you?" Marco asked. At this point, a lot of people had crowded around them, watching the scene. "Nothing, it's just funny seeing how hopeless she seems and how happy she gets when she thinks anyone actually cares about her." Oskar laughed. A few people snickered from the crowd. "No. You know what, Oskar? She doesn't deserve this. She never did. She's faced the Devil herself, only to come back here in pieces. She doesn't need people like you in her life. She does have people who care. Jackie and I. Her parents, and all of her friends." Marco hissed in Oskar's face. Oskar laughed, shaking his head. "If you like her so much why didn't you ask her, yourself?" He tilted his head. "I'm starting to think I should've." Marco almost let out. He took a moment. "Because Jackie doesn't deserve anyone like you, either. I'm letting both of them know about this." He growled. "No need to." He heard through the quiet crowd. Everyone quickly started mumbling vigorously. "OHHHH THIS JUST GOT INTENSE." Someone yelled from the back. Ignoring the crowd, Marco quickly spun around. "Star!" He gasped. "Butterfly! Diaz here is trying to say I don't love you." Oskar frowned. "Maybe because that's the truth." Star grunted, taking her hair down from the bun. "News spreads like wildfire." Oskar chuckled. "You're a loud talker, Oskar." Star stated. "I am? Have you seen lover boy over here?" Oskar laughed, a few other people chuckling in the crowd. "I don't need him to speak words for me, so if you have something to say to and about me, you say it to me in my face right here, and right now." She demanded, stepping closer. Marco backed out of her way. "You're pathetic. If you think you're intimidating, you're funny. You're name is literally Star Butterfly. There's is literally no name that's less intimidating than that." Oskar snickered, not moving an inch. "I'm willing to bet by the end of this conversation, you'll be running out of here screaming and limping." Star threatened. "Star, don't be like him." Marco set a hand on her pale shoulder. "I'm not like him, no matter my actions." She sighed, walking up very close to Oskar. "You're hilarious." Oskar said. "You have till three to either get the frick out of here, or get ready to be beaten by a girl. With the name of Star Butterfly. There's clearly no less of an intimidating name than that, honey." Star smiled sweetly. "You're kidding, right? Three? What am I, five?" He snickered. He set his hand on Star's waist. "If you want to keep your hand, you better get it off of me." She growled. Marco stood in the front of the crowd, watching. "Fierce, but no thank you." Oskar smirked. "One." Star stated. "I'm not afraid of you, Butterfly." He raised is eyebrows, smiling. "Two." She counted down, her expression turning serious. "Right." Oskar nodded, putting his other hand on her waist. "Three." Her eyes widened, as she threw a fist at his jaw. "OH MY GOD!" A few kids yelled in unison. "OOOHHHHHH!!!" the crowd yelled. Oskar scrambled back, stunned. He held his jaw a minute, before smiling, and turning back to Star. "Where are your tricks again, Butterfly?" He teasingly asked. Star grabbed something in her bag. "Wh- What are you doing.." Oskar quickly shifted his eyes around the room, then back to Star. "I already warned you. Do it again, Oskar. Don't test me." She hissed. "Right." He nodded, rolling his eyes. "I've had enough of you, Oskar. I really can't stand seeing you here anymore." Star sighed, gripping the item in her bag. "Then why don't you leave?" Oskar smiled, walking closer to her face. "Because then I won't get to see the grand finale!" Star went from a serious expression, to a sweet smile. "What?" Oskar furrowed his eyebrows. Star quickly spun around, and punched Oskar in the back of the neck, him tumbling over on the hard gym floor. She grabbed the item from her bag. "Never thought I'd be using you again.." Star mumbled, peering to her wand. "Ready?" She looked to Marco. "You tell me." He grinned. She faced Oskar again, smiling. "Since I'm nice enough, I'll give you the option of running out of here screaming like a little girl, or I'll make you. Which would you rather?" Star raised an eyebrow. The crowd quickly started talking again. "Right, like I'd voluntarily do that myself." Oskar wiped his bloody nose, him laying on the floor. "Fair enough." Star shrugged, smiled. The wand glowed a bright blue, as a light beam brightly blasted Oskar. "OW" He yelled, being hit by the beam. He scrambled to his feet, as the crowd made a way for Oskar to leave. He looked to Star and Marco standing beside each other. "Jackie's going to know about this." He yelled, a scared expression on his face, before turning to the exit and limped out quickly. As he left, everyone started yelling and talking again. Star turned to Marco. "At least I know you've got my back." She tilted her head, smiling. "Now I know you've got mine as well, right?" He asked. "Always." She nodded, smiling. "I'm gonna go refresh. I'll be right back." Star gave a weak smile, turning around and making her way out of the gym. Marco stood there, the corner of the gym, alone. The music blared through the loud speakers, as the room lit up with colored lights and loud chatter. He sat down on a chair in the corner. "Does it get easier?" He heard, looking to a kid beside him. "You new?" Marco smiled, asking. "Yeah.." The boy mumbled, looking down. "Well, if you're lucky.." Marco began. The kid looked up at Marco as he spoke. "then no." Marco shook his head, shrugging. "What do you mean?" The kid raised an eyebrow. "You'll see. Who do you like here?" Marco asked. "Him." The boy pointed to a short kid with red curly hair. "You sure?" Marco asked. "He's the most popular kid though." The boy beside him mumbled, frowning. "Then go make it complicated." Marco smiled, as the kid looked at him. "Why?" The boy scrunched up his face. Marco shrugged. "You never know what could happen." Marco explained. "He has a date though." The boy frowned. "Who?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "Him!" The kid pointed to a guy with blonde hair. "Just go talk to him." Marco chuckled. "Okay, I guess so." The brunette boy stood up, and walked over. He tapped the red haired boy's shoulder. As the other turned around, they started talking. Marco sat in the corner and watched as they smiled and laughed. One pointed to the refreshment table. The brunette nodded, as they both walked off and went to get refreshments. "There you are!" Marco heard, looking up.


	17. Flamed For Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie pulls Marco aside after catching him in the crowd. She has some admitting to do, as she explains how she doesn't really feel like she ever felt the same way to Marco. She resided in Marco for hidden feelings she couldn't help but feel for someone else. Marco is left with half a heart, but lets this night go on without any more issues. Does he really? He's left with one question the whole time. 
> 
> Where's Star?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Eden Project (EDEN) - XO  
> ( https://youtu.be/WDXxzEya3nM )

"There you are!" Marco heard, looking up. Jackie stood there, smiling. "Can we talk?" She cocked her head, pointing her thumb over her shoulder and to the exit. "Sure." Marco gave her a smile.   
Standing at Jackie's locker, away from the loud crowd, Marco raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know how to explain this right." Jackie sighed, frowning and looking away awkwardly. "Jackie, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be alright." Marco assured, give a smile. Jackie took a breath, looking at the sky, before peering to Marco again. "I don't think I love you any more." Jackie frowned as she spoke. Marco felt half of him crumble. "There's just.. Something about this that doesn't feel right. I mean.. You're a good kid, Marco." She began, sighing. "But I don't think I really liked you in the first place. I resided in you for feelings I felt toward someone else.." She awkwardly explained. She looked away, expecting Marco to be angry. "That's alright, Jackie." Marco gave an assure smile. "Are you alright?" Jackie frowned, worried she'd hurt his feelings. "Eh.. Not really, but I'll get over it. Some day." Marco chuckled. "Why are you happy then?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'm just glad you decided to tell me now instead of leading me on. not only that, but whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." He patted her shoulder. She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Diaz. That means a lot to me. And I kind of heard what you said in the gym.. With Oskar.." She faded out. He scrunched his face in embarrassment. "Riight." Marco chuckled, clearly embarrassed. "It's okay, that's sweet. But I know something going on with you. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be alright." Jackie gave an encouraging smile, quoting his words. "Thanks, Jackie." Marco smiled, feeling a weight lift from his chest. It still felt heavy, but her words took a lot off. She chuckled, nodding. "No problem, Diaz." She said. After standing there for a moment, Marco began talking again. "Wait so who did you have feelings for instead, then?" He raised an eyebrow, peering to her. She sighed, tensing up. "I used to like Oskar, and I guess you reminded me of him. The way you looked.. but now I've seen him for.. him.. You both are nothing alike. You're way better than that. I just need time to figure out things. In the mean time, keep being you, Diaz. Some girl is going to be really lucky to have you." She felt relieved, as she smiled to him. He felt himself slowly trying to piece back together. "Thanks, Jackie. That means a lot to me." He appreciated. She chuckled. "Any time, Diaz." She replied. "Talk to you later?" He asked. "Talk to you later, Diaz." She smirked, and waked away, disappearing into the gym. Marco sighed, feeling empty inside. "Where's Star?" he quickly asked himself. 

Sitting in the art room, she hummed to the muffled music from the gym. She stood up, turning on the old dusty radio in the back of the room. Switching to channels, she connected to a station playing older static-y music. Someday by Sugar Ray began playing, Star smiling. She took a paint brush, and some paint. Setting them down beside a paint canvas, she began to paint. She didn't know what she would be making, but she just let herself do whatever her mind first thought. She heard a knock on the art room door, still continuing her painting. She peered over her shoulder, then back to the canvas. "I don't own the room, you can come in when you want." Star chuckled. The door creaked open. "Long time no see, Star." She froze, and quickly turned around. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly, feeling her heart drop and feel cold. She gripped the paint brush, as the radio quietly played the music. The door shut, as the person walked over to Star. "I'm finishing what I started." The voice said, as the song switched to Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe. "You need to leave." Star set the brush down, walking to the figure.


	18. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Tom as a comfort source was not a bright idea to Star, as she's confronted in the empty halls of Echo Creek Academy. As he threatens to tell Jackie and Oskar about Star's feelings, she knows deep inside that it's not them she's most worried about. It's Marco, just as it always has been.

Tom grinned. "But I haven't even picked up where I left off." He explained. "I don't care, I've had enough happen tonight. I don't need you here, go home." She sternly demanded. "Fiesty." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. What do you want?" Star rolled her eyes. "I want to go to this dance with you." Tom said, his facial expression growing serious. "Tom, the night's almost over." Star wrinkled her eyebrows. "Would you rather Oskar, Jackie, and Marco knowing how you really feel?" He asked slyly. "Tom, this isn't a joke. You know exactly what I'm going through. You out of everyone should know not to be doing this." Star let herself relax, as she spoke. "Exactly. You know what I've been dealing with forever, so it's now or never. Are you going to be my date or are they going to find out?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Why would you even want me?!" Star asked. "Because, Star. I still love you." He grabbed her hand. "But did you ever take into consideration that I don't love you?" Star backed up, snatching her hand back. "Of course I did. But if you gave me a chance, maybe we could be a thing again!" He pleaded. "Or will them finding out be a thing instead?" he cocked his head. "You can't do that. And besides, you don't even know about anything and how I feel." Star grunted. "That isn't true, princess!" He acted like he was offended, placing his hands over his heart. "Who says it was just you and Marco in this art room?" He smirked. "You're a creep, and honestly if you think that's going to make me want to get back with you, then you're mistaken." She growled, turning around to her canvas. He walked up beside her. "So will the feelings incident make you want to get back with me instead?" He asked, grinning. "Tom, we didn't even say anything to each other involving our feelings like that." Star rolled her eyes, continuing to paint. "You can clearly tell that being tingly and confused is obviously liking each other." Tom flatly explained. "Right, but maybe we meant in a bad way." Star raised an eyebrow as he explained. "Jackie and Oskar don't know that. Well.. Marco doesn't either." Tom chuckled. "Oskar doesn't freaking matter, Tom." Star looked beside her to Tom. "Why's that?" He laughed, crossing his arms. "Because he's just like you. Self-centered, a jerk, and a creep." Star sighed, explaining maliciously, as she looked back to her canvas. She set down her painting utensils. "Thank you, Star." Tom retorted sarcastically, scrunching his face in a hurt feeling. "Gladly." Star commented, turning to the door ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Tom asked, grabbing her arm. "Somewhere where you aren't." Star replied, grabbing back her arm from his grip. She walked out of the art room, him following. "So is it a date or not?" He tilted his head, floating beside her. She rolled her eyes. "Only if you don't do anything dastardly." Star groaned. "It's only for tonight. I really don't care anymore, I just want this night to be over with sooner." She explained, as they headed toward the gym. Deep inside, Star felt an aching of hurt and betrayal. "I can't believe I trusted him. I knew he'd never change. I knew it." She thought, speaking to herself in her mind. As they reached the front of the school again, the sound of the loud chatter and music filled the air once more. "This isn't a good idea." Star mumbled. "What, going to a dance with a demon?" Tom cocked his head, landing on the ground. "No, being in public with you." She responded politely, smiling to him. He frowned. "That's rude. You have one strike." He said in a fake sad voice, as he held up 1 red glowing line in the air above his finger. "A strike? For what?!" Star asked. "For being mean to me." Tom smiled. "I'm guessing three strikes and you tell them.." She assumed, sighing. "Bingo!" He winked, wrapping his arm around Star's shoulder. "If I'm letting you come here with me, you are not touching me whatsoever." Star said, spinning out from under his arm. He frowned. "That sucks, but fair enough." He gave a smile, and walked her inside the gym. "Just at least try to act normal, nobody even knows you here." Star said, following beside him. "Star neither of us are normal." Tom laughed, bringing her to the corner of the gym as she had been at earlier. "Dance?" Tom held out his hand. Star sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled, grabbing his hand. A slow song came on, and immediately Star's eyes fixed on the DJ. She glared at him, as he caught sight of her as well. His eyes widened, quickly ducking underneath the booth. "Star, dance." Tom said, smiling to her. She peered in front of her, looking up at Tom. She glared, then gave a sweet smile. He frowned, his expression growing more serious. "if you don't pull your act together you'll get another strike." He warned her. She nodded, not even caring or paying any attention. "Star?" Marco called. She quickly let go of Tom. "Star!" Tom wrinkled his eyebrows in frustration. "Marco go away." Star mouthed, her eyes point to Tom. Marco raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" He asked out loud. "Marco, GO." Star seemed angry. "Jealous?" Tom cocked his head, smirking. "What is this?" Marco scrunched his face, frowning. "Well I prefer to be considered a who, but hello, nice to meet you Marco Diaz, I'm Tom. Star's boyfriend." He emphasized the title. "Wha- Wait boyfriend?" Marco stammered, his eyes widening. He shifted his sight to Star, who facepalmed. She grabbed Tom by the wrist, making him face her. "We didn't agree to that, Demon child." Star hissed under her breath. "Well you said as a date. Only boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates." Tom smirked slyly. They both turned around and faced Marco again. "My little starlight here probably talks about me all the time." Tom gushed, waving his hands around in the air. "Who did you say you were again?" Marco asked, crossing his arms. "Tom." He winked, leaning closer to Marco's face as he did. Star pulled him back a little. "Boundaries, Butterfly. Remember what you said." Tom reminded her, making her let go. "Wait so this is Tom?" Marco raised a finger at him. "Oh so you do talk about me more than I think!" Tom turned to Star, tilting his head, and giving her a devious grin. "Clearly." Star bared her teeth. "Okay well something tells me that this isn't right here so I'm just gonna take my friend aside and talk to her." Marco reached for Star's hand, only to be cut of by Tom stepping between them. "Whatever you have to tell her, you can tell us both." Tom added, making Marco furrow his eyebrows in annoyance and anger. He backed up, Tom still not moving. Star stepped over aside Tom, making sure she was able to keep an eye on Marco. "She can speak for herself, thanks. I appreciate the loyalty for her though." Marco retorted, crossing his arms again. "Starlight?" Tom turned around. "Quit calling me that." Star quietly muttered to him. "Need I remind you that you only have two left." Tom tapped his watch. "Two what?" Marco peered to Star, raising an eyebrow. "Star if there's something going on feel free to inform me. Kind of like how you informed me about your boyfriend." Marco sarcastically said. Star felt herself grow angry at Tom as he gleamed down to her. "I don't care." She said loudly. "Starlight what are you-" Tom began. "Clearly you can't take a hint. Or any straight up response. I trusted you and I needed you when everyone else wasn't there." Star quickly turned to Tom. "Ok but like what the heck why do you keep getting into fights.." Brittany Wong asked, from over near the speakers. "You need to shut up, Wong-In-The-Wrong." Star glared her way. Brittany scoffed, and walked away. "That's two, StarDarling." Tom hissed at her, smiling. "What's going on?!" Marco asked, confused.  
Little did they know this was far from the beginning of their night.


	19. The Night The Worst Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could've expected so much to go down in just one night? Star has to confront Tom with anger, and some major courage. "I knew you couldn't change." Is what's left in the echos of Tom's mind as Star leaves him in pieces. Not only that, but Oskar happens to be talking with Jackie the whole time, making Marco concerned for Star, and how she might feel- with everyone thinking she has feelings for Oskar. Clearly there's something wrong, and someone needs to find her before she finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: A song was linked but I'm not sure/don't remember what song it is because the video was privated. :( If I happen to find out or remember, I'll be sure to link it here.

"This isn't how you treat your boyfriend, Star." Tom growled. "You're right, and this isn't how you treat your girlfriend. Tom, I'm not yours, and you're not my freaking boyfriend." Star yelled. "That's not true!" Tom yelled, making sure everyone knew. "Do you really want to reach your third strike, Star?" Tom growled, lowering his voice. "What, so you can tell everyone how much I like-" she cut herself off, pausing. "Oh I'd be glad to finish that sentence for you, if you would like to continue acting like this." Tom smiled. Star's expression grew furious. "I have been through SO MUCH only to trust you and get THIS. You said you changed, and I never believed you. I guess I'm glad I didn't. Cause I obviously wasn't wrong to think that people like you don't change, and can't." Star shouted. He began floating into the air, his eyes glowing a fiery red. "Staar?! WhaT IS GOING ON?!" Marco yelled, everyone's chattering quieting and people backing up. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!" Tom's voice growing deep and loud. "YOU SAW EVERYTHING WITH YOUR OWN EYES. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS, TOM." Star yelled to him, her eyes watering. "THREE STRIKES, STAR BUTTERFLY." His voice boomed over the crowd, growing gigantic. Everyone suddenly began screaming and scrambling to their feet. Everyone either stood frozen in fear, awe, or began running for their lives to that exit. "NO, TOM. I CALLED YOU WHEN NO ONE ELSE ANSWERED AND I FELT LIKE I COULDN'T TRUST ANYONE ELSE. I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT I DID BECAUSE I FELT LIKE MAYBE YOU COULD'VE HELPED IN SOME WAY. ITS OBVIOUS THAT ALL YOU DO IS SHOW ME DEATH AND PAIN AT THIS POINT!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Marco quickly gathered himself, running over to Star, who wore a beautiful black dress and her hair down. She collapsed to her knees, crying. "IM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, TOM. I DON'T NEED SAVING. ESPECIALLY NOT FROM A DEMON LIKE YOU!" She cried. "I WAS DUMB AND VULNERABLE TO TRUST YOU WHEN THINGS WERE HAPPENING, AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT. YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE FACT THAT MY FAMILY IS GONE, MY FRIENDS ARE GONE, AND MY HOME IS GONE." She sobbed, Tom's eyes cooling down. He resized to normal, and landed calmly. "Star.." He frowned. Marco stood up, standing between them. "I think you've done enough." Marco furrowed his eyebrows, angrily. Tom's eyes widened as Star stood up, wiping her eyes. She moved Marco aside. "Wha-" Marco began, his eyes quickly focusing on Star, who walked right up to Tom. "You want to act like this never happened one day, and call me back? Go ahead. I'm taking you out of my mirror phone, and I'm blocking you. Lose my number, and don't talk to me again." She began, still a few tears dripping from her eyes. "And you wanna tell Marco that secret? Go ahead. In fact, I'll just go ahead and do it myself. Spare you the breath wasting." She harshly said. She turned around facing Marco in tears. "Marco, I like you. I don't care what you're going to say, I need it out there. I don't care who knows anymore. I'm not putting it in the back of my mind anymore, only for it to come and raid my mind again." Star explained calmly. She wiped her eyes, and turned back to Tom, leaving Marco standing there in shock. "Get out of here, I don't ever want to see you again." Star calmly demanded. Tom paused, before nodding. "I'm sorry-" he began. "I don't care." Star interrupted, shaking her head and shutting her eyes. He nodded. As he peered to Marco, he frowned. Walking to the exit, people crammed to make a clear path. As he reached the door, he turned to face Star. She wasn't looking back. It seemed like she shouldn't. "Don't ever look back." Tom mumbled, before walking out the door and using his bell to call his ride. Minutes later, people quickly began chattering again, staring at Star, but not going near her. She stood up carefully, Marco inches away from her. "Star-!" He reached out. She held up her hand, signaling for him to stop. He froze in his tracks, frowning. She stood up, weakly. Not turning back, she used the emergency exit to leave. As the doors shut, and the echo finally left the gym, everyone clamored back onto the dance floor, as the music restarted back up again. Marco being quickly swallowed by the horde of people, lost sight of the door. Marco quickly stood, trying to grasp his balance as he made his way out of the crowd of people. At this rate, it seemed the crowd was endless, and that there were more people in the gym that originally. After what seemed like an eternity, Marco gasped as he finally reached the door. Pushing the heavy metal door open, he took a step outside the back of the school. Hearing rustling from the wind was an alarm to him, his eyes quickly trying to find Star. "Star?!" He called. Frantically, he ran off to find her.


	20. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With reality smacking everyone in the face with a big "HELLO!" Star is left walking the row of homes on Echo Creek Lane in emotional pain, and confusion. Marco catching up to her and having a little talk, maybe things aren't so bad in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: EDEN - Rock + Roll  
> ( https://youtu.be/bgKUPlxW1vc )

Walking down the dark street underneath the rainy night sky, Star pondered. Kicking rocks and thinking as she walked down Echo Creek Lane, she took the route to the lake. Watching the Christmas lights twinkle and blink along the wooden fence as she sat at the lake- which had the caution tape finally removed, Star sighed. She messed with the water, tossing rocks across and running her hand through it. "Star!" She heard faintly in the distance. She looked around, trying to find the person calling. "Hello?" She shouted, trying to get them to speak again. "Star, is that you?!" She heard, scrunching her eyebrows. "Yes?" Star shouted. A few minutes of silence. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Hearing the sound of fall leaves being crushed underneath shoes, she looked up. "What are you doing over here again?" Marco stood behind her, holding his tux jacket above his head. She shrugged. "It's peaceful." She admitted, peering back to the lake. "It's raining, you're going to get sick." He frowned, walking over and sitting beside her. "Thanks, Safe Kid." She joked, shaking her head with a little smile. He frowned, holding the jacket above both of them. "That's not going to work." She chuckled, peering out to the lake. They sat for a while, listening to the rain hit the lake's surface. "So.. You like me?" Marco looked beside him, to Star. Her face went completely red. "No." She looked at the water, trying her best not to look at Marco. He smiled, tilting his head. "You're lying." He stated, quoting Star- who happened to quote him. "I'm just saving myself the heartbreak." Star explained, finally looking at him. They sat there a few minutes, just staring at each other. "What was all of that in the gym?" He asked, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Long story short.. I was vulnerable and he had the chance to jump in and ruin everything again, so he did." She mumbled. "You told me I was the Earth Tom before.." Marco reminded Star. "I said a lot of things, but that was one of the things I never meant." Star sighed, twiddling her thumbs. "What happened when you went missing..?" Marco asked once again. "Are you sure you even want to know that..?" Star asked slowly and quietly. "I want to be able to be there for you." He frowned. "When I ran away, it wasn't intentional. I just kind of.. went out exploring. I came here. Obviously.. I could tell something at home wasn't right. not Jackie's home, but... mine.." Star faded out. "Where is your home?" Marco asked. "Mewni. It's uh.. It's a different dimension. I know I said I just wanted a fresh start but.. My parents.. Mewni was going to war.. They sent me off with a stupid family wand that is the most powerful thing in this whole entire universe. They said they'd send me here to 'train' for the war till time came. I did. I didn't come here for a fresh start, or to go to school. I didn't come here to find friends or make memories. I came because of the war going on at my home. I wanted to be able to help." She explained. "Battle and War.." Marco mumbled. "Battle and War." Star repeated, confirming. "I prevented your training.." Marco looked to the lake, facepalming. "I had no idea, I'm so stupid. Look where that got you.." He muttered. "No, Marco." Star said aloud. He looked back to Star, raising an eyebrow. "When I ran away, I did it because I believed they were in danger. I tried to get home, and I couldn't. I couldn't find home within me anymore. I knew something was wrong, and so I called my parents. I called my best friend. I called the provider. Absolutely nothing. So I caved in and called Tom." Star continued. Marco frowned as he nodded. "So that's what happened.." He peered to the water as Star spoke. "He came here, after I kept begging him to take me home. To tell me what happened to everyone. He said he wasn't allowed to talk to me. I didn't know why, and I still don't. But I knew there was something wrong." Star sighed. "So he took you home, and he showed you Mewni." Marco caught on. "He told me not to freak out, and when I asked him why would I, I finally realized why my parents sent me off. It wasn't to train, it was so I would be safe during the war. Little did I know Mewni would burn to the ground, and my parents would be dead in such little time.." Star faded out. "Who were your parents?" Marco asked, tilting his head. "I'm sorry, if it's too personal-" Marco quickly realized his question. "Moon and River Butterfly." Star cut him off. "Oh." Marco breathed. "Ever since I found out, I've been cold-hearted, acting like I don't care at all. Only because I didn't want anyone else to get close to me only for them to be hurt in the end because of me." Star sighed, looking at the lake. Marco looked out to the lake as well. As the rain poured down, Marco looked to Star. He gave her the jacket, setting it on her shoulders. She looked up to him, surprised. "Star, why does it always rain now that you're around?" He asked, staring at her. She felt herself go numb. "I guess.. I like the rain. It's... comforting." She quietly explained. "Do you like solitude?" He frowned. She let a little smile onto her face for a few seconds. "Not when you're around." She admitted. He smiled. "I may have half a heart, but I'm willing to give you all of what little I have left." He said, as they looked at each other. "What..?" Star slowly asked, not breaking the eye contact. 

Sitting at the office that Monday morning never felt so refreshing. As Star shut the door, Maria smiled. "I'm ready for another day of learning absolutely nothing new." Maria joked. Star spun around, a smile on her face. "I'm ready to tell you everything." She said, seriously. "Really?!" Maria let a large smile out across her face. "You tell me." Star shrugged, giving a nervous smile as she sat down in front of Maria. "So it all started.." She began.


	21. Battle and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's there to do when Star and Marco know the truth now? They can't let things get awkward, and they don't want to ruin anything. Maybe there's more to this than they think. What if this isn't the end after all? What if home can be in two places?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: EDEN - Circles  
> ( https://youtu.be/s45Vc-qQMdA )

Star stood in the front of the gym, beside her two close friends. Marco and Jackie. They all looked to each other, smiling. Even though there were about 200 other students in the room, plus parents and teachers, Star couldn't help but think. "There's almost 300 people in this room, but the only people that I really ever need right now are right here, by my side." She smiled, as they took the school photo. "Star?" Marco peered to her. "Yeah?" She faced him, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "After this could we talk?" He tilted his head. Star felt herself hesitate before agreeing, but she gave a slight nod and a little smile. It was Monday in October, only a few days after the dance incident that took place Friday. So of course, there were still some unaddressed topics they were sorting out. Star bit her lip, almost suddenly anxious to talk to Marco about whatever it was he needed to talk about.  
After growing stiff in a crowd of at least 200 kids, preteens, and teenagers, Jackie had already went off to find some refreshments while Marco and Star walked out to the back of the school where the shaved ice stands were and a few people ate their ice and talked. Marco pulled Star aside, as she raised an eyebrow. "What'd you need to talk about?" She asked, casually. "How did Mrs. Davidson take it?" Marco asked. "Oh, that.." Star quieted down. "What happened?" Marco cocked his head. "Well she said it was probably mental trauma about the whole dimension and royalty and demon thing, but she believes the whole everyone is dead and I found out thing.. She's willing to try and believe it, but her husband was in the room and he told me to prove it exists.. I didn't really want to, but like.. My wand started glowing in my bag and it opened a rift in the middle of the room." Star explained, seriously. "Oh god.. How'd they react?" Marco furrowed his eyebrows. "They may or may not have gradually started to believe me as I explained everything else, but that's not the main point here." Star continued. "Then what is?" Marco asked. "Well I was going to tell you this later but I guess since we're already on the topic of Mewni and magic and the wand, I might as well tell you now." Star began. Marco nodded, listening intently on what Star had to say. "Basically, when my wand opened the rift I knew something was wrong because I had this gut feeling that it'd never happened before. My mom never told me about it happening, but I do remember her telling me that when something that's linked to it gets damaged or destroyed, the power and soul inside the wand is able recover it. But I don't ever recall how long it would take. It's happened to the wand itself but I don't know if it has to do with Mewni." Star explained. "Well with the way you put it, you make it sound like it is highly connected to with what's happened to Mewni." Marco responded, trying to piece it together. Star nodded. "See, that's what I thought. So after I was dropped off I decided to go to the supplies closet in the Tech Ed room. You know, to try and find out what was wrong with it. I opened the casing and the heart of the wand seemed like it was overworking itself to the fullest extent." Star furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about it as she spoke. "Maybe it is trying to bring back Mewni." Marco replied, raising an eyebrow as a suggestion. "Exactly. That's why I want to find out, but I don't want to go alone." Star sighed, looking behind her at the shaved ice stand. She peered back to Marco, and continued. "So I was hoping you might come along since I can't really hit up Tom on my mirror phone anymore, and quite frankly, I don't want to." She raised her eyebrow, asking Marco. "When would we though?" Marco questioned, raising an eyebrow as well. "Well if it isn't too much, I don't want to wait and see what's possible if we don't find out in time. So I hope after school back here is alright? And if anyone asks where you're going or where you were, we could always say that we were at the mall together." Star explained. "If you need me to go, I will." Marco stated, giving Star a smile. She smiled a little back, and turned around to see more people coming outside to get the shaved ice. "We should go back inside before it gets crowded." Star stated, readying to walk inside. "Or we could get shaved ice as well?" Marco asked. She turned around and gave a smile. "I call dibs on getting mine first." Star said in a serious tone, as both of them started laughing and ran toward the stand.

"Thanks for coming." Star awkwardly managed to say, giving Marco a forceful smile while pacing. "It's okay, don't feel the need to act like it doesn't bother you. I know I would be if I were in the same place." He reassuringly told her, beaming. She nodded, trying to relax herself. "Right." She mumbled. "Okay. When I do this, mind you, we don't know the outcome of this. We aren't sure what it's like there right now, so if anything happens, we've got each other's backs. Right?" Star asked, rubbing her hands together nervously, as she quit her pacing. He grabbed laid his hand on her shoulder, chuckling. "Of course." He smiled reassuringly. "Okay." Star sighed, grabbing her wand and readying her stance. "Ready?" Marco asked, peering over Star's shoulder. "Not just yet." She glared down to the concrete. She shut her eyes, mumbling something before a light blue beam struck the ground and created a portal. She quickly opened her eyes, grabbing Marco's arm and jumping in.   
As they came out of the portal in Mewni, they turned around, facing a vast brown landscape. Marco bent down to the ground, sitting on the tips of his toes. As he knelt he picked up some fresh soil in his tan palms, messing with it as he examined its features. "Star.." Marco stood up, brushing himself off after letting the dirt slide right out of his hands. She stood in awe, as they watched the hills roll with dirt, and the more they looked up, the more they saw the land of Mewni carefully being pieced back together. "Do you think it'll bring back my parents..?" Star whispered, staring up at the location where the castle used to stand so tall. "Let's not get our hopes up." Marco reminded, frowning. She shook her head out of awe, and nodded. "You're right. We need to find out what's going on." Star stated, her expression growing determined and serious. He nodded, as they took off.   
"What exactly are we looking for?" Marco asked, tilting his head to Star, who was hiking up the dirt hill in front of him. "The Tree." Star responded, continuing her hiking. As they climbed up the hill, they made their way to a small little cave just a little ways from the mainland of Mewni. "Legend has it that the Tree had the answers to a lot of things. If it isn't destroyed as well, maybe we could get some answers." Star explained, Marco jumping over a log and running to catch up. "I see. So we're looking for a tree that could either be gone, or still here." Marco restated in a simpler format. Star nodded. "If that's what'll make you understand it, sure." She said, looking beside her to Marco and giving a grin. Looking forward again, Star immediately froze. Marco paused, and peered to her. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the matter?" Marco questioned. Star stood in shock, before quickly running over to a dark cave. Marco frantically following behind, he bumped into Star as he caught up. "Ow.." He muttered, backing up and rubbing his arm in pain. He looked to Star, who was examining a giant florescent blue tree in the middle of the cave heart. "Is this.. the Tree?" Marco breathed, walking up to it to get a better view. His eyes were fixed on the trunk, which was a turquoise light. He held his hand gently on the trunk as he examined it. "Yeah." Star responded, walking up beside him. They quickly looked to each other, before peering above them in unison. "They say if you ask it a question, the answer will fall from the tree written on the leaf. They call them Wisdom Leafs." Star said loud enough for Marco to hear. "Ask it about Mewni." Marco turned to Star, letting his hand slide off of the trunk and back to his side. "I need good luck." Star peered to Marco, facing him with worry. "You got me, isn't that more than enough luck?" Marco joked, chuckling a little. Star laughed along, shaking her head. She let her eyes follow the roots up to the top of the tree, frowning. "What's wrong..?" Marco frowned as well, curving his eyebrows inward. "I don't wanna stop being friends." Star mumbled, her eyes shifting to the hollow hole in the trunk of the tree in front of her. "Why do you think we'd stop being friends?" Marco asked, worried. "I guess I'm just worried that now that you know I like you.. It seems like you take any chance to make me feel happy, now. I don't want us to do something that could ruin our friendship.." Star muttered, looking to her feet, her face feeling warm and her eyes stinging. "I wouldn't let that happen." Marco relaxed himself, trying to assure her. He walked up to her, as she turned to face him. She looked up at him. "I want to know if there's a chance to bring Mewni back." Star stated. He smiled, peering down to her, taking her hand. "We'll ask it at the same time." Marco told her, as they both faced the tree. With both of their hearts pounding like a war drum, and racing as if they were in the Olympics, they took a deep breath. "Is there a chance to bring Mewni back?" They both asked, looking up, then to each other. They peered back up, their eyes catching onto a mediocre sized blue leaf falling between them. Marco reached his hand up, grabbing it. Bringing it down to their height, he showed Star, both of them reading it at the same time. "Dear Echo Creek Academy, it's up to you both to bring back Mewnian anatomy." They read aloud. "Is that supposed to mean all of Echo Creek Academy, or just us?" Marco raised an eyebrow, peering to Star. She looked up at him, shrugging. "Us both or everyone?" Marco turned to the tree, confused. As another leaf fell, Star grabbed it, holding it between both her and Marco ."I believe in the Kingdom Come. Then all the colors will bleed into one. Bleed into one." It read. "What is this even supposed to mean?" Star furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, I think I've heard that line before.." Marco paused. "What?" Star peered to him. He nodded. "It's a song.." He muttered, trying to think of it. "What song?" Star asked frantically. "I'm pretty sure it's I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For." Marco replied, tapping the leaf. "What's a song have to do with this, though?" Star raised an eyebrow. "I think it's a riddle." Marco explained, as Star nodded. "Well who wrote the band?" Star asked, still reading the words on the leaf. "If I remember correctly it begins with a U.." Marco stated, thinking his hardest. "A U? Maybe the band name is the answer to out question. Maybe it's trying to say you, as in 'yes you?'" Star suggested. Marco quickly lit up, and looked to Star. "The band is U2!" He stated, tapping the words. "So it's just us two?" Star quickly turned to the tree. Letting go a final leaf, it read, "There with you na, na, na." Star and Marco quickly looked to each other. "Roundabout by Yes!" They yelled in unison. Star carefully took the leaves, and set them in the nest inside the tree. She patted the tree trunk, frowning as she quietly thanked the tree . "So I suppose it's just us who are going to have to find out what's going on." Star turned to face Marco. "I don't mind. I don't think I would have it any other way." Marco smiled, as Star walked up beside him. She gave him a little smile. "Me neither." She said quietly, both of them looking out to the cave exit. They stood there for a few couple of seconds in silence, before Marco looked to Star. "Ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Star looked up at him, and let a little grin tug at her lips. "You tell me." She responded, grabbing Marco's hand. Star grabbed her wand with her free hand, and created a portal. As they walked through the blue dimensional portal, both of them looked ahead of them, feeling their hearts finally calm down, and sit in the right place with satisfaction. As they stood behind the school taking in what had just happened, there was one major thing that flooded Star's mind. 

You know what, Earth isn't too bad.. In fact.. I Think Earth Is A Pretty Great Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUTURE A/N:   
> HEY ALL, AUTHOR HERE. Wow.. I wrote this way back in middle school, it's very very outdated. Just to let you all know, this is the first book of the ITEIAPGP series! There were supposed to be two or three, but this is the only entirely completed one. However, I will be uploading what there is of the second book. This is a prequel to the 2nd book, so it's important to have read this before the second one! Mostly made for relationship-building while the second book is more situational-focused.


End file.
